Messiah of the Century
by Chihaki
Summary: The true mystery of the Clow... now the real truth behind the magic, two faces... holding two unavoidable fates will clash together. Is the side of sun or moon right, or is it just the will of the star will shine?
1. Beginning of the End

**Messiah of the Century Legend**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Prologue**   
  
**_Part 0 - Life beyond death…_**   
  
Hello! It's the time we wrap it up on our story of "Just One Wish" with the sequel. This is one of two stories revolving around the two characters. Let's meet them shall we?   
  
Note: CLAMP owns CCS. I don't own them except for a few characters.   


**Main Characters**

  
**Kaede Suzuhara (Li Syaoran)** - What was once a nice individual like him now gone because of an unconditional fate? Now he faces great and perilous odds and enemies as he tries to find out the reason why the "beast" fell upon him, and to stop it. He faces the fact about Sakura. His one true love, what will happen to them both? Is their love forbidden forever?   
  
**Li Syaoran** -After assuming his body. He now takes his plan into the next step. Obtain the power of the Sakura Cards and awake their real power. The release of this negative power will surely bring an end not just in Tomoeda, but the whole world as well. The time of his reign will come but when?   
  
Sakura Kinomoto - The poor girl, enchanted by the false return of her love, may bring the evil plan into action. But the fate still hangs within her as half of her tries to find the truth of all of this, or is it too late?   


**Supporting Characters**

  
**Tomoyo Daidouji** - Still an energetic girl, she still loves making costumes for Sakura and records everything from her video camera. It may have been a perfect world to her but in a blink of an eye. The paradise she experiences is just a cover of the nightmare she will endure.   
  
**Eriol Hiregizawa** - Now living in Japan along with his friends. The reincarnated Clow Reed felt of a great disaster that will happen soon on Tomoeda. The feeling send chills to him as the clock ticks down to its last beat. What's more frightening is that something bad will happen to his closest someone that may break his sanity.   
  
**Chisato Misanagi** - Their new advisor of their class, she seems to be a kind and loving teacher but there's something odd about her. How does she know about Sakura and the others and their secrets? Is she an ally, or a spy? **Ryuga** - A famous bounty hunter that traveled the world in search of money and fame. He kills anyone his clients wish to. He lives because of money. However, this task he has on Tomoeda seems different than his past jobs. Is there a thing that is more valuable than money?   
  
**Clow Reed** - He reads destinies and fates. He also holds unimaginable powers beyond recognition. He certainly possesses power beyond a god. But the ominous evil that will fall is so great not even his magic could stop it from happening. The only thing he can do is watch as it unfolds.   
  
**Kaho Mizuki** - An important person that helped Sakura complete her test against Yue. Using the shining bell. Sakura's able to transform the Clow Rod into a more powerful one. Since then, she went overseas to continue studying. She met Eriol who is the new Clow Reed and advised him to help Sakura gain new power. Now, after years, she felt something not right in Tomoeda. Someone tries to destroy its peace. She tries to help by returning to Japan, but it will be a fatal mistake…   


**The List of Characters**

Kaede Suzuhara (Li Syaoran) - "Messiah of the Century" - Main Character   
  
Li Syaoran - "Conqueror of the Century" - Main Character   
  
Sakura Kinomoto - "The CardCaptor" - Main Female Character   
  
Ryuga - "Demon Wolf" - Bounty Hunter   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji - "Camera Girl" - Sakura's best friend   
  
Eriol Hiregizawa - "Clow Reed" - Also Sakura and Syaoran's friend   
  
Suppi - "Spinel Sun" - Eriol's guardian   
  
Nakuru - "Ruby Moon" - Eriol's guardian   
  
Kero - "Kerberos" - Sakura's guardian   
  
Yukito Tsukishiro - "Yue" - Sakura's friend and guardian   
  
Chisato Misanagi - "Crimson" - Sakura's teacher and advisor, An eyewitness   
  
Kaho Mizuki - "Shining Bell" - Sakura's former teacher, now travels the world   
  
Touya Kinomoto - "Monster" - Sakura's brother   
  
Fujitake Kinomoto - "Pure Soul" - Sakura's father   
  
Nadeshiko Amamiya (Kinomoto) - "Mother's Love" - Sakura's departed mother   
  
Sonomi Amamiya - "Sisterly Love" - Nadeshiko's sister   
  
Chiharu - Sakura's friend   
  
Rika Sasaki - Sakura's friend   
  
Naoko - Sakura's friend   
  
Yamazaki - Sakura's friend who loves to tell false stories   
  
Clow Reed - "Creator" - A powerful wizard who creates the Clow Cards, Kaede's guide   
  
Saemi Suzuhara - Kaede's sister   
  
Kasumi Suzuhara - Kaede's mother   
  
Mei lin li - "Yin/Yang" - Li's best friend   
  
Wei - Li's butler and caretaker   
  
More characters later in the story   


**_Prologue - A dream…_**

  
"What's this?"   
  
A person found herself floating somewhere. She tries to look at the sight but she was whisked away by some wind.   
  
"Where's this place?"   
  
She then found herself standing on a pedestal, looking at the view, she's shocked at what she just saw.   
  
"No! Is this true?"   
  
She saw a horrible place. The city is completely destroyed. Corpses of people lay on the ground. Buildings and places are wiped out. It was like it was the end of life itself.   
  
"Why is this? Is this how the world is going to end?"   
  
Still confused she looked down, not knowing that she lost her footing on where she stands.   
  
"NOOOO!!!" She fell down.   
  
But instead of falling to the ground, she fell softly on a pad. Looking on, she saw two men who look the same. One has white wings on its back. The other has black wings. Both of them hold a globe. It is the earth.   
  
"The Earth? But what's this all about?"   
  
The person who has the black wings nurtured the Earth, making it even more beautiful. However, the person in the white wings crushes the planet in its grasp destroying it.   
  
"Why? I thought that he will do the same?"   
  
She hurries toward them, but they started to disappear. But before they totally vanish, she saw a glimpse of their face.   
  
"Syaoran? Is that you my Syaoran?"   
  
He didn't say anything.   
  
Then she saw the other one. She's shocked.   
  
"You too? Syaoran! But, who, who is my real one? Who? Please answer me!"   
  
They vanished.   
  
"No! Why? Why is this happening? Why?"   
  
Then someone interrupted the dream.   
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Kero shaked Sakura. She finally woke up.   
  
"Kero-chan? What's going on?"   
  
"I'm so worried about you! You're having a nightmare! I thought that you're never going to wake up!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but it was horrible…"   
  
"The dream?"   
  
"Yes… it was too scary, it was too real… it was too much for me…"   
  
"Hmm… I think it was something to do with something that I don't know."   
  
Then the Sakura Book suddenly opened.   
  
"Huh? What's going on?"   
"The book! But how?"   
  
The book opened, and the Dream Card is glowing.   
  
"It's the Dream Card." Sakura said.   
  
"The Dream Card! Why is it reacting?"   
  
"I think it's reacting to your dream…" Kero said.   
  
"My dream? Again?"   
  
"Unfortunately, yes. It has got something to do with your dream…"   
  
"What does it mean then?"   
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know…"   
  
The card continues to glow as they look on.   
  
"What's the dream trying to say? I think something's going to happen but what?"   
  
Kero looks on the window.   
  
"I hope it's not what I think it is…"   


_End of Prologue_

So what's up? It's just the start of a bigger challenge for them. See ya for now! 


	2. An Unavoidable Fate

**Messiah of the Century Legend**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part I**

_Part I - The Legacy is born…_   
  
"What is this?"   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
A person found himself sleeping somewhere. He then woke up and looked at the place.   
  
"Wait… How did I get here?"   
  
He found himself on a top of a building.   
  
"A building?"   
  
He looked around. He saw the Tokyo Tower.   
  
"Tokyo Tower?"   
  
As he walked toward the edge of the rooftop, he saw someone standing at the tower.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
He saw a girl holding something, a stick or some sort. Beside her, three figures stood. He tried to look further, not knowing that he fell from a rooftop.   
  
"NOOOO!!!"   
  
Suddenly, he vanished. He now found himself on the Tokyo Tower, just behind from the figures he saw.   
  
"Now how did I get in here?"   
  
He saw them getting ready for something.   
  
"I'd better get close to know what's going on…"   
  
But, a flash of light raced toward them. They quickly jumped away, but them beam continues to race toward him. He braces himself for the worst.   
  
"It's coming at me. I'm dead!"   
  
But the beam passes harmlessly to him. He wonders why.   
  
"Huh? It didn't hit me. Why?"   
  
Before he could blink, a battle has begun. But between what?   
  
"Who are fighting?" He looked out.   
  
There he saw people fighting. The four, which he first saw, are fighting against one man. The battle spread out, destroying most in the way. Buildings were destroyed. People die. Many things are demolished as they fight on.   
  
As they fight, one of them fell towards the Tokyo Tower. He crash-landed near him, he looked on who is this person is.   
  
"He's too strong…" That's what he said.   
  
"Hang on… you're going to be alright." He said.   
  
But the wound is so great, it's impossible to get out of that injury. The felled man knew his fate and looked on him.   
  
"I wish we could have beaten him before he becomes a god…"   
  
"What? A god? You must be joking right?"   
  
"I'm not, it's too late anyway. The world is going to end anyway…"   
  
"The world? No! It's not true right?"   
  
"It's true, the Conqueror of the Century has successfully mastered his power. All of the elements, all of the lifeforce of living things, all of them, he sucked their energy and used it for himself. What a sad fate."   
  
"Can we do something?"   
  
"No… He has found the secret to be a god. It's too late now."   
  
He looked down on him.   
  
"This world… this beautiful world… why it's going to end this way?"   
  
"Maybe, fate has given us this misfortune."   
  
He looked on the remaining people fighting this "Conqueror of the Century."   
  
"Why are they still fighting?"   
  
"They're looking for a miracle that will not happen."   
  
"Miracle?"   
  
"They are hoping for a miracle. But it's gone now. They're chances are slim."   
  
As he said those words, another one fell. This one, at a street, the people screamed when it fell.   
  
"I won't allow you to win!" It said.   
  
"Fool, you won't give up don't you? Well I'll end your pathetic crusade once and for all!"   
  
"Try me!" It tried to stand up.   
  
"Too late!" He fired a beam toward him. With a weak body, he could no longer avoid it, and it pierced toward him.   
  
His body disintegrated right before their eyes.   
  
"NOOOO!!!" The girl said.   
  
"KERBEROS!"   
  
"Kerberos? Who's he?" He asked.   
  
"The guardian… too bad…" The injured man said.   
  
After Kerberos is destroyed, the Conqueror looked on the two remaining.   
  
"He's gone. Who's next?"   
  
"DIE!!!" One rushed toward him.   
  
"Hey! He's trying to attack him!" He said.   
  
"You're slow!"   
  
His hand pierced his body.   
  
"YUE!!!" The girl said.   
  
"Now, goodbye!"   
  
His hand glowed inside Yue's body. Then suddenly, it exploded. Pieces of his body fell from the sky.   
  
"Oh my god!" He looked in disbelief.   
  
"That's what he can do… his power is unimaginable. He can destroy anything he wants to… that's why we don't have anything to fight against a god…"   
  
"Kerberos… Yue… they fought with all of their power but compared to him, they're just insects."   
  
After Yue has been killed. The Conqueror now looks at the girl. "They're gone. All of them are gone. So, what are you going to do now?"   
  
"Even though it's impossible to beat you at this point, there's no way I'm going to give up!"   
  
"Are still waiting for that miracle? That miracle is merely a legend!"   
  
"That won't stop me from defeating you!"   
"You're stubborn aren't you? Well I don't have any choice but to put you out of misery, forever."   
  
"SAKURA, STOP IT!" The injured man said.   
  
"Sakura? I'm sure I've heard that name before but who?" He asked.   
  
Sakura didn't answer to his plea.   
  
"I know that were doomed from the start and this world will end as the prophecy said. I will go down fighting!"   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"So, CardCaptor, you want to keep on fighting eh? Well, it's time to say goodbye to this miserable world!"   
  
"If I die, I'll bring you too to hell!" Sakura attacked him.   
  
"You should have followed his advice!" The Conqueror said.   
  
A gruesome battle rages on. The two fought with their best and pulled out their best powers.   
  
_"Card of light, let your shine defeat the great darkness! LIGHT!"__   
  
__"God of power let your angry fists rain down those who oppose me! Heaven Command Charge!"_   
  
The two attacks clashed at each other. The energy those attacks create are so great, nearby buildings and people are vaporized in an instant.   
  
"They're all dying…" He said.   
  
"It's the end of the world, as it was prophesized…" The injured man said.   
  
"You mean… it's already written? That it can never be changed?"   
  
"If the miracle happens, then it will be changed. But the miracle never came. It's like fate has been cruel to us."   
  
"There's nothing we can do…"   


-= Meanwhile =- 

"Is that the best thing you can do?" The Conqueror said.   
  
Sakura lost lots of energy trying to avoid his attacks. Not even the Sakura Cards could match his awesome power.   
  
"I tried everything but it barely scratched him. I'd better think on something."   
  
"Are you thinking on what you can do? You know my answer is? There's nothing you can do! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!"   
  
"He's right, I can't do anything…"   
  
"If I were you, I would give up now!"   
  
"NEVER!!!" Sakura said.   
  
"Fool!" The Conqueror fired a beam at her.   
  
_"Divine protection, please protect me from the evil energy coming at me! SHIELD!"_   
  
The Shield Card blocked the energy beam.   
  
"So, you used the Shield Card, Too bad, it's too late!" He fired another beam at the shield.   
  
_"Oh no!"_ Sakura said.   
  
The two beams hit the Shield Card with great force. The impact smashed the shield almost instantly.   
  
"I knew this would happen…" The injured man said.   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
The Shield Card starts to break up.   
  
"Oh no! The shield!" Sakura said.   
  
"Oh, how fate smiles at me!" The Conqueror fired one more beam at it.   
  
"SAKURA!!!"   
  
There was a huge explosion.   
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!   
  
The Shield Card is gone. Huge smoke comes out of the explosion.   
  
"The Shield… no…" Sakura cried.   
  
"Without your shield, there's no way you can win! Ha Ha Ha!"   
  
The Conqueror disappeared. They thought that he left.   
  
But they were wrong.   
  
"SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!" The injured man said.   
  
"What?" Sakura looked behind then suddenly…   
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
The Conqueror grabbed her.   
  
"Oh no! Sakura!"   
  
"Let me go!" Sakura said.   
  
"Let you go? I think that's the last thing I will do to you!"   
  
"Even though we will all die. I swear one day there will be someone that will stop you!"   
  
"I'm sorry CardCaptor, but that someone will not come!" He charges up his hand.   
  
"SAKURA!!!" The injured man said.   
  
"You will join with all of your friends, family and especially your love Syaoran! Say goodbye to your dream!"   
  
Suddenly, the man thought about that name.   
  
"Syaoran? Wait… that's my name!"   
  
"Huh? Your name?" The injured man said.   
  
"Yes… my name's Li Syaoran… I once lived here, but I don't know why…"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"See you in heaven, no I mean hell CardCaptor!" He hits Sakura.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!"   
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!   
  
Sakura's body fell to the Tokyo Tower.   
  
"With her gone… No one will stop me! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"   
  
"It's over… now I can die…" The injured man said.   
  
"Wait! You didn't tell your name yet! Who are you?" Li said.   
  
"Eriol… my name's Eriol… If you are Li, then you're looking at… ugh!"   
  
"Eriol!" Li cried.   
  
"If this didn't happen yet to your world… then there's hope…"   
  
"Don't die!"   
  
"There's no need for tears. I knew this would happen… Unless the miracle happen, this fate will not change… I wish I can change this fate…"   
  
Li looked at him.   
  
"What can I do then?"   
  
"This "dream" you see is true… try not… to… make… this… happen… again…" Eriol is gasping for air.   
  
"Eriol!"   
  
"I'll see you then…"   
  
Eriol's body went cold.   
  
Li grasped his hand tightly.   
  
"I wish I knew who they are… I somehow knew them… yet I don't know them…"   
  
"Do I have the power to change fate?"   
  
"Syao… ran…" Sakura's coarse voice echoed.   
  
"Sakura!" Li ran up to her.   
  
"I failed… I failed to change fate… I let myself open for opportunity…"   
  
"You'll be alright… just hang on…"   
  
"Huh? Who might you be?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Syaoran… Li…" Li reluctantly said his name.   
  
"Syaoran? Your name sounded like someone I know… I know very well…"   
  
"Why did these things happen in the world?"   
  
"I'm so stupid… I failed… to become the master of the cards… they all revolted against me…"   
  
"Cards? You mean Sakura Cards?"   
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
"I somehow knew them…"   
  
"This world will be gone… Everything will be gone… all good things will be gone…"   
  
Li sheds tears to Sakura's fallen body.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Nothing… it's just that I saw all these things and fate has fell to this beautiful world. It will never change… never…"   
  
Sakura held his hand and caressed it in her cheeks.   
  
"That warmth… It's like being touched by my special someone…"   
  
With her strength fading, she made one more plea to him.   
  
"Syaoran… if this is merely a dream for you, then all of this wouldn't happen… I will be happy that this thing never existed and I live a normal life with my family friends and loved ones… tell me… Will this fate happen again?"   
  
Li tried not to say anything, but his conciseness got into him. He told the truth…   
  
"It will happen again… and it will never change…" He said in a sad tone.   
  
"At least I know now… I should be happy that I lived a good life… meeting with friends, getting together, and having parties and such… the joy of school… I will miss them…"   
  
Sakura's time is near. Li could feel her life draining away.   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"Thank you for being here… someone to talk to before I die… I can go to heaven now… right Syaoran?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's the name of that someone I love… he went to heaven before me… now I'll join him… that way he won't be alone anymore…"   
  
"That will make him happy…" Li said.   
  
_"Yes… goodbye now…"_ Sakura looked up in the sky. She can only whisper one more time. _"I love you… Syaoran… I'll be there… you won't be… alone… anymore…"_   
  
With that, Sakura left the world with her body and her tears from her eyes. Li couldn't take the emotion he just got from this event.   
  
"This… all of this… is sick…"   
  
He looked at the Conqueror, laughing at his true victory.   
  
"Now the fun begins! Ha Ha Ha!" He starts to disappear.   
  
"Matte!" Li ran up, but stopped at the edge of the Tokyo Tower, he can only manage a peek at him. The face shocked him.   
  
"NO! It's not true! The one that will destroy life and all living things is none other than…"   
  
He fell into his knees and cried.   
  
_"Me…"_   
  
Suddenly… he was whisked to another location.   
  
"What's next?" He thought.   
  
There, he finally saw what happened after the ultimate victory of the Conqueror. All living things are gone. Plants, animals, people… He started walking along the ruins of what once Tokyo. Now, it's just ruined. "So this is the aftermath… What a sad ending…"   
  
  
He picked up a flower, now withered, no life. What fate it is…   
  
"Well I guess it will end this way…"   
  
_"If only the miracle will occur, then this will never happen…"_ He remembered those words.   
  
"What is that miracle?" He thought.   


--== Meanwhile ==-- 

"Have you felt something strange?" A woman asked.   
  
"I felt his presence… that power…" Another woman said.   
  
"The one who possesses Alastor?"   
  
"There's no doubt about it… that means only one thing…"   
  
"One thing?"   
  
"Time is against him… he must get the Legacy…"   
  
"Legacy? You mean the Sword of Legacy called Sparda?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"But, I know that it's sealed somewhere… And no magic can break through it…"   
  
"He must know his destiny before it's too late…"   
  
"But how can I find him?"   
  
"He's somewhere in a town called Tomoeda… Try to meet this person… I'm counting on you…"   
  
"Yes sorceress." The woman said.   
  
But before she leaves, she asked one thing.   
  
"Why will he need such a cursed weapon?"   
  
"It has happened… the thing I've been longing for has happened…"   
  
"And what that will be?"   
  
_"The Miracle that will save the world…"_   


**End of Part I**

So how was it? Nice isn't it? There's going to be more soon! 


	3. Am I myself?

**Messiah of the Century Legend**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part II **

Part II - A town called Tomoeda…   
  
Li looks at the red sky. Not knowing what will happen next… Is this world he's stepping on the end of all things? Or it's merely just a dream?   
  
"Those words…" Li thought.   
  
_"The Miracle…"_   
  
"What's miracle they're talking about?"   
  
Li continues to walk, the dead flower he held suddenly turned to ash. He was surprised at that point.   
  
_"So… this how the world will end… my guess seems correct… even though it is so grim…"_   
  
Li heard a voice.   
  
"A voice? Here?"   
  
He started running around, trying to find the person who said such words.   
_"Are you looking for me?"_ The voice said.   
"Yes! I thought there's no one living in this world?" Li continues to run.   
  
_"There is no one living in this world anymore…"_   
  
"Huh? But, why you're saying me that? You come from here right?"   
  
_"No, I'm just a wanderer just like you are. We're not from this world, we're somewhere else…"_   
  
"Like you? So you know what will happen?"   
  
_"Quite up to my prediction… though I would be wrong…"_   
  
"You call this wrong! All living things here are dead! All dead! And you call your prediction could be wrong?"   
  
_"Though this event may happen on the world you live in, there is a chance it may not happen. But it's too early for you to do that…"_   
  
"What do you mean I'm too early for what? This?"   
  
_"More of the mystery will be answered when your mind is open for all. For now, your heart is still closed for the truth…"_   
  
"My mind and my heart?" Li asked.   
  
_"Rest for now… I know you have a hard time dealing with all of the things you just saw… Wake up from this dream… When you're ready, you will hear more… See you then…"_   
  
"Wait you haven't answered me yet!" Li started to disappear.   
  
_"You will know everything when the time comes… Li…"_   
  
"Wait! Why do you know my name?"   
  
Li vanished in the destroyed world.   


-= Meanwhile =-

"Huh?"   
  
Ryuga felt a powerful aura heading into Tomoeda. He went there to find for himself if the power his client told him will awaken.   
  
"So he's right about this… My trip here isn't a bad idea at all…"   
  
He went on to Tomoeda, to look for this power.   


-= At a Plane =- 

"I want to… I want to…"   
  
"The miracle… the fate… the…"   
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!"   
  
"Wha… What the? Eh?"   
  
He found himself on an airplane.   
  
"A plane? Why am I…"   
  
"Oni-chan! Don't tell me you forgot about everything that were going to Japan?"   
  
"Me? Uh… eh…"   
  
"I JUST KNEW IT! YOU SLEPT FOR A WHILE AND YOU FORGET EVERYTHING! BAKA!"   
  
"Please stop shouting… everyone's hearing this…"   
  
"I DON'T CARE YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT!"   
  
"Saemi?" Someone said.   
  
"Oka-san?" Saemi said.   
  
"Kaede is right, if you keep shouting here, everyone will be displeased with you. Okay?"   
  
_"Oka-san? How did that happen? Saemi my sister? And how come my name is Kaede?"_ Kaede thought.   
  
"Kaede?" Kasumi said.   
  
"Mother?"   
  
"We're going to Japan to live here. Your father told us that we should say at his house there. It's his last gift before he passed away. I'm sure he'd be glad if we make his dream come true."   
  
"Oh? Is that it?"   
  
"Yes… I think the plane's going to land now, so we better get ready now."   
  
"Hai!" Kaede said.   
  
Saemi looked at him in a peculiar manner.   
  
"Oni-chan… sorry for speaking loudly. I was just thinking that you're acting strange when we got into the plane…" Saemi said.   
  
"Oh that? Don't worry… it's nothing."   
  
_"Acting Strange? Must be the dream I got… Oh no! I forgot what it is! Ow… never mind…"_   
  
"Oka-san? Where in Japan we're staying?" Kaede asked.   
  
"Sorry if I didn't tell you. His house is at a town called Tomoeda…"   
  
"Tomoeda?"   
  
"It's a nice town… don't worry about it. And you also study there to graduate on your last year of high school."   
  
"Okay…"   
  
_"Tomoeda? I think I've heard that name before…"   
  
"Flight JP707 will land on Tomoeda Airport shortly… Please fasten your seatbelts for the landing…"_ The pilot said.   
  
"We're here now…" Kaede fastened his seatbelt.   
  
As the plane touches the runway, he just thought of something. He just felt that he was just here some time ago, yet he wasn't.   
  
_"What's this I'm feeling? A cold chill… What's strange about this town?"_ He thought.   
  
At the same time the plane is landing…   


--== Sakura's House ==--

"HOEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
"What's all that racket! I can't sleep!" Kero woke up.   
  
"I'm going to be late!" Sakura panicked.   
  
"Oh Sakura's going to be late again… so usual…"   
  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura looked at Kero.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry!"   
  
"It would be embarrassing to go late! Better hurry!" Sakura hurried downstairs.   
  
Touya hear the familiar sounds he hears almost everyday.   
  
"Oh not again… she never changes."   
  
"Well some things never change… " Fujitake said.   
  
"Ohayo Oto-san, Oni-chan!" Sakura greeted.   
  
"Ohayo! Sakura-san!" Fujitake said.   
  
"Morning… monster…" Touya said.   
  
Sakura heard the magic word form Touya's mouth. She stomped his foot just like every morning.   
  
"YEOW!"   
  
"That's for telling me monster again…" Sakura said.   
  
"Better have breakfast now or you will be late." Fujitake said.   
  
"Oh right!" Sakura sat on the dinning table.   


-= Minutes Later =-

"Grachiosama!" Sakura finished eating.   
  
"You're done already Sakura-san?" Fujitake asked.   
  
"Yeah… its now the start of our work in school." Sakura said.   
  
"Told that, you should be going right monster?" Touya teased Sakura again.   
  
"YOU!!!"   
  
"Touya's right… you better go now."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
**Moments later…**   
  
"So it's your first day of your Senior years for real Sakura?" Kero asked.   
  
"Yup Kero-chan! I wonder what we're going to do now." Sakura is now finished dressing up.   
  
"Well take care for yourself…" Kero said.   
  
"Thanks for saying that! See you!" Sakura left.   
  
"Well, she's getting busy again. Well I think it's for the better. She needs to go forward with her life, now with that brat back from the dead. She's really mature now."   
  
"I'll be going now!" Sakura said.   
  
"Bye Sakura-san!" Fujitake said.   
  
"Father… you have classes in the morning right?" Touya asked.   
  
"Oh I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!"   
  
"Any time…"   
  
Touya looked at Sakura as she leaves the house.   
  
"She's different now… What am I saying?"   
  
Sakura went on to the Tomoeda High School. As a Senior, she become more of a young lady, mature but still with the old Sakura feeling in her. She still uses her rollerblades to go. She really likes zipping around with her blades. As she went on the Cherry Blossom fell as she looked up in the sky.   
  
"It's a nice day today!"   


--== Kaede's House ==--

"It's sunny! What a good day it is!" Kaede said.   
  
"Yeah! I'd better start going! It's my first day at fourth grade at School" Saemi said.   
  
"Well take care…" Kasumi said.   
  
"Okay!" Saemi left.   
  
The Suzuhara family is now living in Japan. After a few years staying in the Philippines, they went in their new home, which where Kaede's father lived in before. After his father's death, his last wish is for them to live in his house and see the life here. The house is really big, with lots of space, and a beautiful garden that really shines as the sun shines across. Kaede's life here has just begun.   
  
"We still have a lot of work moving our things here."   
  
"Don't worry, I've sent the heavy stuff here earlier. All we're going to do is to fix the place up so it can look beautiful." Kasumi said.   
  
"I better help you Oka-san. It's not right that you're doing all the work now."   
  
"You're really a good son to me, after your father died, I was depressed for a time. But after seeing you and Saemi grow up, I felt that there's more to go on in life."   
  
"I think he wants us to live a better life than be depressed…"   
  
"That's what he said before he passed away…" Kasumi's tears start to fall.   
  
"Oka-san…" Kaede said.   
  
"Don't worry about me… I just think of him."   
  
"He's always with us…"   
  
"You're right…"   


--== At School ==-- 

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is?" Tomoyo thought.   
  
"Don't about it Tomoyo, She'll be here any moment now." Eriol said.   
  
**Moments later…**   
  
"I'm finally here! Am I late?" Sakura thought.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gladly said.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Good morning!" Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura, you just made it." Eriol said.   
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun."   
  
"Let's go now or might be really late." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Okay!"   
  
They went in.   


-= At Class =-

"Guys!" Chiharu said.   
  
"Chiharu-chan! Good morning!" Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura-chan is perky today." Naoko said.   
  
"She's like that, now Li-kun's back, she's happier than ever before." Tomoyo said.   
  
Eriol thought of something.   
  
"Where's Li anyway?"   
  
"Oh I forgot to call him earlier!" Sakura said.   
  
"Why? Will you two meet up and both of you come here together?" Chiharu said.   
  
"Well… sort of…"   
  
"Maybe because Sakura-chan got up late and got here almost here late, I think she forgot to meet up with Li-kun." Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"I think you're right." Rika said.   
  
"It's not like that! Well… it's a bit…" Sakura blushed.   
  
They laughed at her.   
  
"You're funny… " Eriol said.   
  
"Eriol-kun…" Sakura smiled.   
  
"I thought someone said my name."   
  
"Huh?" They looked at him.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said.   
  
It was Li Syaoran. Sakura's love.   
  
"I sensed that you got up late so I think that you got here without meeting we there."   
  
"I knew it! My guess is right! Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Tomoyo laughed.   
  
The group laughed.   
  
But Sakura didn't.   
  
"Syaoran… did I make you mad? I'm sorry if I didn't meet you there…" Sakura starts to cry.   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said.   
  
But Li smiled at her and tapped her head.   
  
"It's alright, it's okay for me. Besides, I knew my old Sakura…"   
  
"Syaoran! I just really love you!" Sakura jumped at his arms.   
  
"Oh those two love birds…" Rika said.   
  
"Chiharu-chan, where's Yamazaki-kun?" Naoko said.   
  
"Don't tell that name! It gives me nightmares!" Chiharu blushed.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Oh, it's Chisato." Eriol said.   
  
"The class has started now." Li said.   
  
"Misanagi-san…" Sakura said.   
  
"Good morning class… " Chisato said.   
  
"Good morning…" The students said.   
  
"It's another day isn't it? Well, let's start!"   


--== Kaede's House ==--

**Hours passed…**   
  
"It's finally finished!" Kaede smiled.   
  
"Yeah… what a day…" Kasumi said.   
  
Kaede and Kasumi Suzuhara finished their work of moving property on their new house. Now they are resting. Saemi came minutes later.   
  
"Oka-san!" Saemi said.   
  
"Saemi? Have you met new friends already?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"Yup! And lots of them! I can't wait to do things tomorrow!" Saemi went up to her room.   
  
"Saemi-chan! You really have a good time on your first day!" Kaede said.   
  
"Yes Oni-chan! I hope you meet new friends there too!"   
  
"Thanks for telling me that!"   
  
_"Oh yes… I'll be on school tomorrow… it's going to be my last year in high school…"_   
  
"Here's some snacks… " Kasumi said.   
  
"Okay Oka-san!"   
  
**Minutes later…**   
  
"I'm done now… " Kaede said.   
"Well, better set up my things upstairs!" Saemi said.   
  
"Make sure you clean it!" Kasumi said.   
  
"Okay!" Saemi left.   
  
"I wonder what's in store for me there?" Kaede thought.   
  
"Why don't you go there?" Kasumi said.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Try going there to get an atmosphere of your school? It would be nice to have a look-see before you go to class tomorrow?"   
  
"That's a good idea! Thank you Oka-san!" Kaede went to his room.   
  
"Just helping you son…" Kasumi relaxed after a hard day.   
  
Kaede went to his room. It's a large room and all of the things were placed. He dressed up and looked at the mirror.   
  
"Tomoeda… what of this nice town?" He thought.   
  
As he left, a card fell from the desk. He picked it up.   
  
"This looks weird. What's this? I'll get on this one later."   
  
He placed the card on the desk and left to go to the Tomoeda High School, not knowing that the card is glowing in a weird light.   
  
"It's here… the power's here…" The card said.   


--== At School ==--

"It's lunchtime!"   
  
Sakura, Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko are starting to have lunch. It's their lunchtime.   
  
"We have some rice cakes here! Who would like some?" Rika said.   
  
"I want one!" Sakura said.   
  
"I want one too…" Li said.   
  
The others also got rice cakes. They got a good lunch talking about their time in the school, friends and of course, about Li's return.   
  
**Minutes later…**   
  
"I'm done!" Sakura said.   
  
"Me too!" Eriol said.   
  
"All of us have finished now…" Li said.   
  
All of them finished lunch and now started to walk around the campus.   


-= Meanwhile =-

"Wow! This place is huge!"   
  
Kaede got the first glimpse of the school. He's amazed at what he saw.   
  
"What a place… I wonder who are going to be my classmates here?" He started walking around.   
  
At the same time, Sakura and friends are heading toward Kaede.   
  
"Misanagi-san is really nice isn't it?" Rika said.   
  
"Yeah! She's like Mitsuki-san! Right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said.   
  
"You're right!" Sakura said.   
  
"I'm glad that we met such a teacher like her…" Li said.   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
As they walked, they got closer and closer towards Kaede.   
  
"Huh?" Kaede looked around and…   
  
BONK!   
  
Sakura and Kaede hit each other.   
  
"Ouch!" Sakura said.   
  
"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright…"   
  
"Ouch! My head…" Kaede stood up.   
  
The two asked if they are okay.   
  
"Umm… mister? Are you alright?" Sakura asked him.   
  
"Are you alright too ms.?" Kaede asked her.   
  
But, they suddenly looked at each other.   
  
"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"This energy… don't tell me… I thought that…" Li just nervous as he saw him.   
  
The two simply looked at each other.   
  
_"Sakura?"   
  
"Syaoran?"_   


**End of Part II**

What will happen next? Stay tuned! 


	4. The spirit of emotions

**Messiah of the Century Legend**   
A CCS Fanfiction  
Part III   
**Part III – Alastor's magnificent power…**

Discovering one's self is an important task in the game of life. Without it, a person will never evolve into a better human being. Yet, it's one of the hardest things to do in life. People don't want to change… never.   
  
The two, Sakura and Kaede simply stared at each other. While Tomoyo and others looked and wondered, the two thought of something.   
  
"This girl…" Kaede thought.   
  
"This guy…" Sakura thought.   
  
"Why are they looking at each other?" Rika asked.   
  
"Well, I don't know but we should be going now, we'd better snap her out of it." Li said.   
  
"Li's right, right Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" Eriol looked at her.   
  
"Ohh…" Tomoyo whipped up her video camera almost instantly.   
  
"She's not listening… as usual…"   
  
"Her face…"   
  
Kaede suddenly thought of something…   


--== Flashback ==--

"Now, is she the bearer of the Clow Rod?"   
  
"Oh no! How I'm going to beat this Card?" Sakura said.   
  
"That's the Thunder Card! It's electricity is very powerful, it's one of the more powerful Clow Cards."   
  
"Hey! I was going to say that!" Kero stared at him.   
  
As The Thunder raced toward them, Sakura pulled out a Card that she thinks that will beat it.   
  
"Are you gonna use the Windy Card?"   
  
"Huh?" Sakura thought.   
  
"I tell you, it's not going to work against it…"   
  
"NOW YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO'S SHE ANYWAY? AND WHY WERE YOU HERE?" Kero is furious at him.   
  
"I don't care, as long as I catch the card."   
  
"WHY YOU!!!"   
  
The Thunder jumped toward them.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura thought.   
  
"Do you have the Shadow Card?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Well, we can beat that…"   
  
After capturing the Thunder.   
  
"Thank you… you helped me capture it."   
  
"You still have a long way to go…"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You're too weak, that's why you've only caught a few cards up to this point."   
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? SHE'S STILL A KID! SHE'S STILL TRAINING!"   
  
"I don't care…"   
  
He walked towards Sakura.   
  
"I don't know what they got in their minds… they chose a weak one to catch the cards…"   
  
"But… but…"   
  
"I'd better leave… it's pathetic…"   
  
"Wait!"   
  
"YES! GO AWAY! SHOO!" Kero said.   
  
As he walked away, he thought of something.   
  
"And yet… I feel something about her…"   


--== End of Flashback ==--

"Why am I thinking of that? I don't know her and yet…"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at him.   
  
"Eh?" Kaede looked at her.   
  
"Hey! We're going now!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Oh sorry… we will be going now… " Sakura said.   
  
"Sorry about that… well, I'm just new here… and I will be studying here…"   
  
"Oh really? At what class you will be in?"   
  
"Well… at class 4-2… " Kaede said.   
  
"Oh! Our class is also there! Will you be our classmate then?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Nice meeting you…"   
  
"Lunch time's up! Hurry!" Chiharu said.   
  
"Coming!" Sakura replied.   
  
"You're friends are calling you…" Kaede said.   
  
"Yeah… I should be going…" Sakura hurried up to catch up.   
  
"Wait… what's your name by the way?" Kaede asked.   
  
"Oh sorry… forgot it…"   
  
"That's okay…"   
  
"Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto…" Sakura said.   
  
"Suzuhara… Kaede Suzuhara…"   
  
"Well then, see you tomorrow Kaede-kun!" Sakura ran towards Li and the others.   
  
"Sure! I'll see you!"   
  
Kaede thought of something…   
  
_"Sakura? Have I heard that name before?"_   
  
Kaede left. Sakura caught up with her friends.   
  
"Who's that guy?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"He's our new classmate, his first day is tomorrow." Sakura said.   
  
"Really? He's kinda cute!" Rika said.   
  
"Well I think he has a girlfriend!" Naoko said.   
  
"Let's see tomorrow!" The two left.   
  
"Boy, those two are something…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Yeah… sure is… " Eriol added.   
  
But Li thought of him in a peculiar way.   
  
_"I felt something… is he the one? The one that will destroy my dream? I can't allow him to fulfill that prophecy!" _   
  
Sakura looked at Li.   
  
"Syaoran?"   
  
"Oh sorry, just thought of something."   
  
"Thought about him?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well… a bit… " Li answered.   
  
"Time to go now. Our class is about to begin."   
  
"Okay…"   
  
_"I'll kill him when I get the chance!" _   
  
They went up to class.   
  
As Kaede looked at the school, he thought about the person that looked meanly at him.   
  
"Why did he looked like that to me? Did I do something wrong? I felt that I know that person a long time ago, but I don't know when…"   
  
Kaede left the school, that soon he'll experience the year he'll never forget.   


--== Meanwhile ==--

Clow looked at a sphere that looks on the uncertain future that may happen soon.   
  
"Things are getting worse… "   
  
"Are things doing well?" A woman asked.   
  
"It's getting even worse. The balance is slowly stripping away… and the negative energy is getting stronger… I feel the worst case scenario already…"   
  
"It's bad. But is it time to teach him now?"   
  
"Don't worry. The process seems to be slow, so there's still time."   
  
"I'll look forward for that…" She disappeared.   
  
Clow continued to look in the sphere.   
  
"You're still too early… Syaoran… "   


--== On an alley ==--

Kaede walked alone on an alley to his home. Still thinking the girl he just met.   
  
"She really looked familiar…"   
  
Just then… he saw someone. It's Saemi.   
  
"Saemi-chan! Why are you here? You should be home right?"   
  
But she simply stood there.   
  
"Saemi-chan? What's wrong?"   
  
Again she just stood there. It seems like she doesn't hear anything. _"What's wrong with her? Has she teased by someone or what?"_ Kaede thought.   
  
But, she suddenly spoke.   
  
_"The woman you seek is not here…"_ She said.   
  
"What? Saemi, what are you saying?"   
  
_"How foolish of you, just seeing your sister here doesn't mean she's here…"_   
  
"Huh?"   
  
_"You just fell into a trap!"_ Saemi suddenly flashes.   
  
Kaede was knocked back from the force Saemi was creating.   
  
"Saemi! Stop it!"   
  
_"You seem not to know a single thing… I glad if that's the case… So DIE!"_   
  
Suddenly, spirits come out of her body.   
  
"STOP IT!!!"   
  
The spirits line up in formation and started charging up their weapons.   
  
_"GOODBYE!"_   
  
They fired. The shots raced toward Kaede. It seems like it's the end for him.   
  
"I'm done for…"   
  
Then a force of light surrounded him and dissipates all incoming fire.   
  
"Wha, What's this?"   
  
There, a figure stands in from of him. He can't see the figure on who it is though.   
  
"Surprised you eh?" A voice said.   
  
"Huh? Who… who are you?"   
  
"Let me tell you… you're going on a long and hard journey for the secret of your power."   
  
"Wait… don't tell me that I have power in me? I'm just an ordinary guy!"   
  
"That's what you think…"   
  
Kaede thought about the dream.   
  
"Hey… do you know why I have such weird dreams? Tell me!"   
  
"I'm sorry… but I don't know the answer."   
  
Shots are continuously hitting the barrier, it is slowly weakening."   
  
"There's not much time."   
  
"What do you mean there is not much time?" Kaede asked.   
  
"I was sent here to give you encouragement on your future journey, it is not too late, you can still can change the future that fate has felled to the world…" The figure starts disappearing.   
  
"Change? Fate? Future? What are you trying to say?"   
  
"Good luck…"   
  
"Wait! You haven't told your name or who you are!"   
  
With one last moment, the figure said…   
  
_"Please save my one and only daughter… I beg you…"_   
  
She disappeared.   
  
"Daughter?"   
  
"I think you are finished with your chit-chat, now face your destined fate!"   
  
The spirit fires a large volley of energy.   
  
"This is it! I'm finished!" Kaede said.   
  
_"Don't give up like that!"_   
  
"Another voice? This is getting weird…"   
  
_"Who do call weird? Anyway, I'm here to fulfill what Master told you back then…"_   
  
"Who's Master? Do I know you?"   
  
_"There's not much time to explain. I am your inner spirit, Alastor."_   
  
"Alastor? I think I have heard that before. But I don't know who or where I heard that."   
  
_"So you really lost your memory just as Master suspected."_   
  
"What do you mean? I have another life?"   
  
_"Let's put it that way."_   
  
Kaede thought about the dream.   
  
"My dream… do you know about it?"   
  
_"Yes! Though it's not the right time to learn all of the truth."_   
  
"I see…"   
  
_"You hold the limitless power inside of you, I am merely an amplifier of that power."_   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
_"Master gave the Alastor spirit a long time ago to someone who has potential to change the fate of the world. But to all applicants, You hold all qualifications. That's why he gave you a life… That I cannot explain." _   
  
"So, what can you do?"   
  
_"Depends on what you can do…"_   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
_"The spirit of emotion, Alastor, gains insurmountable power depending on its user. In short, your emotion is what I can magnify to energy. I convert emotion to power."_   
  
"So I can do anything."   
  
_"Yes… it's up to you to teach me skills, I learn what I see…"_ "Well then, let's see for ourselves what we can do!"   
  
_"RIGHT! That's what I've been waiting for!"_   
  
As the beams hit Kaede, the whole place exploded. The ground cracked at impact. People see smoke at an alley and were frightened.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"I hope it isn't serious…"   
  
As Sakura and friends walked toward home, they saw the smoke.   
  
"Sakura-chan, what's that smoke I'm seeing?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"You're right Tomoyo-chan. I wonder what happened." Sakura looks worried. _"I feel uneasiness in my heart, it's like someone I love dearly is in danger."_   
  
Eriol felt something wasn't right.   
  
"There's something not right."   
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Someone's in trouble!"   
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"I'd better look at it." Eriol said.   
  
"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sakura said.   
  
"Sure…"   
  
As Sakura and others went to the scene, Tomoyo thought of something.   
  
"Sakura-chan, where's Li-kun?"   
  
"He went home first, he needs some rest." Sakura said.   
  
"But let's try to call him just in case…"   
  
"Sure…"   
  
Tomoyo frantically calls Li.   
  
Back at the alley, The spirit thought that Kaede is killed.   
  
"It's so easy, I haven't dropped a sweat! I'm sure Master will be proud!"   
  
But as the smoke clears, she was shocked at what she saw.   
  
"No way!"   
  
A figure appeared, it was Kaede, enveloped in a shield.   
  
"Wow! This is nice!"   
  
_"You want a shield to protect you, I simply manifested it to real form. Now you're tapping into your power."_   
  
"Yeah! I've never felt better!"   
  
_"But, this is simply the beginning, you will learn more skills and attain powerful weapons as you slowly learn the truth."_   
  
"So there's still lots for me to learn?"   
  
_"Yes, but you'll get them in time, now let's teach that monster who they're dealing with!"_   
  
"I agree with that!"   
  
Kaede walked toward the spirit.   
  
"Get away from me!" She continues firing beams, but no effect.   
  
"You're finished? Well, it's my turn!"   
  
"NOOOO!!!"   
  
"Let's go Alastor!"   
  
_"Yes Master!"_   
  
Kaede disappeared in sight.   
  
"Where are you? COME OUT!" She fired beams everywhere, destroying walls and the ground, but there is no sign.   
  
Kaede appeared at her back.   
  
"Are you looking for me?"   
  
He threw a punch that knocked the spirit down, struggling to get up, she tries one more move.   
  
"Well, get a taste of my full power!" She charges up to full, a vacuum was created, drawing Kaede towards her.   
  
"How can I fight at this form? It's cheap!"   
  
_"Believe in yourself! Let your power awaken to unleash your skill!"_   
  
"DIE!" She fired a massive energy bolt.   
  
"I've got to believe on myself! Time to pull off my skill!"   
  
A powerful aura flows out of him, he suddenly said an incantation. _"Gods of wind and lighting, the howl of the skies and the force of thunder flows within my fist, and let it out in a force that's unmatched! Let your anger flow out!"_   
  
Massive energy is charged at his fist.   
  
"What's that energy? It's unimaginable!" The spirit said.   
  
_"Kaede lets out a howl! Bandit Smash!"_   
  
A massive blade flows out of Kaede's hands and it instantly destroyed the energy bolt. It hit the spirit at a blink of an eye. She starts to disintegrate.   
  
"I didn't expect this massive power!" She disappeared.   
  
Kaede, gasping for air, was glad that it is over.   
  
"I did it! I can't believe that I can do this!"   
  
_"You've made your first step! Congratulations!"_   
  
As he celebrated his victory, someone is looking on above the building.   
  
"That power… it's incredible…"   


_**End of Part III**_

It's nice isn't it? 


	5. The path of heaven or hell

**_Messiah of the Century Legend   
  
A CCS Fanfiction   
  
Part IV   
_**

Part IV – Walking the predetermined path…   
  
"So… the power has been awakened… I have seen it in action…"   
  
Someone's looking at Kaede at that moment. He looks with fear, he just saw the mighty power the Alastor. He thinks at this moment.   
  
"So… Clow Reed's chosen have come… He will try to destroy the dream that the earth wanted to happen. I can't allow this to continue… but at this point my power is not at its full potential and fighting him is foolhardy. I must plan about this."   
  
Just then… Kaede felt his presence.   
  
"Who's there?" Kaede fired a beam of energy.   
  
The man caught off guard at Kaede's attack. He was able to avoid the direct force of the blast, but the explosion caught his robe and was disintegrated at an instant. He jumped off to the next building.   
  
"So… you're the one who holds the power of Alastor… and as I see the battle, I wasn't disappointed."   
  
"Who are you and why are you watching this?"   
  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm here to watch your battle and see you fight for the first time. I see that your power is truly wonderful. I'm glad for that."   
  
"Are you the one who tricked me and send these monsters?"   
  
"I am. To see that Clow Reed didn't pass the power to someone not worthy, now I believe that you are real and you're the one Clow Reed hoped to stop the dream."   
  
"What dream? What is this you're talking about?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough. But let me tell you this, failing to fulfill the promise of the earth will bring forth total destruction of all living things!" He disappeared.   
  
"Wait! I'm not finished yet!"   
  
But then, Kaede feels something strange…   
  
"Huh? What's this? It seems that I'm weakening…"   
  
He tries to walk, but he can only manage a few steps.   
  
"Why… is… this…?" He fell to the ground.   
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol went to the scene.   
  
"Huh? The energy is gone!" Eriol said.   
  
"What? But how?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Sakura looked around, and saw Kaede unconscious.   
  
"Kaede-kun!" Sakura hurried toward him.   
  
"Oh my… he's hurt!" Tomoyo gasped.   
  
"Kaede-kun! Kaede-kun!" Sakura said.   
  
He regained consciousness, but still weary.   
  
"Huh? What happened here? Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Yes, I'm here. What happened to you?"   
  
"I don't know… The moment I woke up I was here."   
  
"That's strange…" Eriol noticed something.   
  
_"What's that luminous energy I felt? It can't be those monsters, they're black elements. And about him? Is there any connection?"_   
  
"Eriol-kun… What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked at him.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Just thinking of something."   
  
"We better get you to your house." Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah…" Kaede replied.   
  
The group went to his house after a long day.   
  
"Well, this is it." Kaede said.   
  
"Wow! Your house is just blocks away from our house!" Sakura said.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah! If you want tomorrow, I can pick you up from here for school!"   
  
"Sure! I'm still have a hard time going around here."   
  
"Okay! See you then!"   
  
"Thanks for helping me there."   
  
"That's okay, besides, we love meeting new friends, right?" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Yeah, from now on, you can count on us!" Eriol added.   
  
"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow!" Kaede went inside.   
  
"Sakura-chan, isn't he cute?" Tomoyo looked at her.   
  
"Well, umm…" Sakura's face turned red.   
  
"C'mon, he's cute right?"   
  
"Even you try to make her answer that, she won't say anything." Eriol said.   
  
"Eriol-kun, it's not like that…" Sakura blushed even more.   
  
"Well, I think Li is only in Sakura's mind after all. Let's go." Eriol said.   
  
"Okay…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Oh! I gotta go home now!" Sakura said.   
  
"I thought you would forget going home." Eriol said.   
  
Tomoyo laughed, and Sakura even blushed more.   
  
"Well, I'll make her say that! Just look and see! Bye Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Eriol left.   
  
As they leave, Sakura looked at Kaede's house and is wondering on something.   
  
"Kaede-kun… It seems that I know him a long time ago." Sakura went home.   
  
Kaede went up to his room, having a good rest after what happened on a very weird day.   
  
"So many things happened today. Meeting new friends, A new school life, fighting a monster using powers…"   
  
He thought about that battle more and what Alastor said to him.   
  
"I have the capability to change the inevitable fate, I wonder if it is true…"   
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!" Saemi entered the door.   
  
"Oh boy…" Kaede thought.   
  
"Hmm… why are looking pale today? Did something to you?" She looked worried.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm just tired that's all."   
  
"Okay, Oka-san is already preparing for dinner, better eat okay?"   
  
"Sure…"   
  
Saemi went downstairs.   
  
Still thinking about the incident, Kaede thought about the dream…   
  
"That dream I got, that girl… is she the same one that I saw?"   


--== Sakura's House ==--

"Time to sleep!"   
  
After a long day, Sakura is ready to sleep. She's finished in her chores that Touya dragged her to it. At least Yukito helped out. She's getting ready for the next day, which is going to be more than ordinary. The first is having a new classmate, Kaede, and the strange things that are happening in Tomoeda. She's still thinking about those things.   
  
"Kero-chan, the trials of the cards are finished, how come there are still strange things happening?"   
  
"I'm not sure even for myself… but I somehow sense traces of Clow magic…" Kero said.   
  
"That can't be true! We are the only ones who can do such magic! Don't tell me someone else can do that!"   
  
"It's not that I am saying it but… if it is true then…"   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Clow Reed's dark prophecy will come true…"   


-= Meanwhile =-

"Today is our experiment, isn't it?" Ryuga said.   
  
"I like to play with them for a while…"   
  
"But master… Sakura and others have full possession of the Clow Cards…" A robed man said.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm ready to battle them, even they have all the cards, fate already has chosen me to be the new master of the cards."   
  
"But how would you do that?"   
  
"Just watch what will happen…"   


-= Kaede's House =-

After eating, Kaede went up to his room and went to bed. He still needs rest after a long day. Now he prepares himself for the new day that is awaiting him.   
  
"What a day… I bet tomorrow will be everything but ordinary…"   
  
He went to sleep.   


-= Back at Sakura's House =

Sakura now sleeps for the new day waiting, but she still is thinking about what Kero said about Clow Reed's dark prophecy. She doesn't know that he would predict such a thing.   


-= Flashback =-

"What do you mean by the dark prophecy?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I only heard from him about this only once when he lived, but only once." Kero answered.   
  
"Then… you didn't know about that?"   
  
"Sorry, but I don't know anything, he just said if a change will happen in the future, everything will be lost… but he said it was merely a myth…"   
  
"So… he's not saying that it may come true?"   
  
"I think so, he's just bluffing or joking… so don't worry a single thing about it, all weird events are finished now that you are the successor of the cards."   
  
"Hmm…"   
  
"Just go to sleep, and forget what I said." Kero fell asleep.   


-= End of Flashback =-

"Maybe I should stop worrying about that."   
  
Sakura cuddled up on her sheets, and went to sleep.   
  
However, her peaceful was quickly interrupted.   
  
"Sakura… Sakura… Help me… Please help me…" A voice is heard.   
  
"What? Who? Huh? What is that voice I'm hearing?"   
  
"Help me… with your power you can free me from suffering…"   
  
"How can I help?"   
  
"Go to Penguin Park… Someone will be waiting…"   
  
"Ok, I'll try to help…"   
  
"Please… hurry!"   
  
The voice fades.   
  
"Hey? What did I hear? It's not from you right?" Kero woke up.   
  
"Right… that person needs help. And I'm going to help."   
  
"Wait! We don't know who told that voice and who knows what will be waiting for you there. You can't go, it's dangerous!"   
  
"Even so, I still have to help!" Sakura dresses up.   
  
Kero thought that it will be useless to stop her. So, he went along.   
  
"If that's what you want then so be it. I'm going too." Kero said.   
  
"Kero-chan… okay!" Sakura replied.   
  
_"What can I do for this girl? At least she wants to help…"_ Kero thought.   
  
"Let's go!"   
  
Sakura and Kero carefully moved out of the house and into the road. There they sensed an energy source.   
  
"I sensed something… it's dark energy." Kero said.   
  
"I sense it too. How come there's such energy here?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I'm not sure about this…"   
  
"I'd better call Syaoran, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan just in case."   
  
As they go to Penguin Park, Sakura used her cellphone to call Li, Eriol and Tomoyo.   


-= Meanwhile =- 

**"They are coming…"**   
  
"Your predictions are indeed correct master." A robed man said.   
  
"Hmm… you're not as weak as I thought!" Ryuga said.   
  
"I tend to keep myself, so I can never be traced. The preparations are complete, now let's wait for our guests…"   


-= Back at the Scene =-

"I thought I felt something weird the past few minutes…" Eriol said.   
  
The group met up a block away from Penguin Park, they plan on what to do. They set up their battle form.   
  
"So what's our plan?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Sakura said that someone needs help, we better be careful." Li said.   
  
"I hope that person is okay…" Sakura said.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get that person out in no time!" Li answered.   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"Okay, ready? Go!"   
  
They rushed toward the park when monsters come out of nowhere.   
  
"What the…" Eriol said.   
  
"They're waiting for us!" Li said.   
  
"Oh no, we can't go further…" Tomoyo said.   
  
The monsters soon circled them, getting ready to attack.   
  
"We have no choice but to slug it out." Eriol suggested.   
  
"We can handle this, right guys?" Sakura asked.   
  
"As long as we're together, we're unstoppable." Li answered.   
  
"Ok then, let's raise hell!!!"   
  
The monsters start their attack.   
  
"Now!"   
  
Sakura unveiled the key…   
  
_"Key that uses the power of the stars, Appear before me in your true form. Sakura, the one with the contract with you, Commands it…"   
  
"RELEASE!"_   
  
The key turns to a rod, and energy flowed out of it. Dissipating monsters near it.   
  
"Wow, the energy contained in the rod is incredible!" Tomoyo starts recording the action.   
  
Eriol unveiled the key…   
  
_"Key that contains the power of darkness, Reveal your true form to me. By our contract, I Eriol command you…"   
  
"RELEASE!" _   
  
Dark energy flowed out and the key turned to a rod.   
  
"Now we're ready! Let's destroy these monsters!" Eriol said.   
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura looked at Li.   
  
"Li-kun?" Tomoyo looked at them.   
  
Li closed his eyes and started chanting, soon dakr energy is forming inside him and flows to every part of his body.   
  
_"Gods of all elements, give your everlasting power to the new successor! I, Li Syoaran shall purge all evil out of the world, and protect the sanctity of the earth, in which all living things live in harmony!"_   
  
Powerful energy flowed out of Li's body and disintegrated most of the monsters from impact. Li opened his eyes and looked at his friends, whose amazement is seen in their eyes.   
  
"Wow! That's incredible! How did you learn that?" Sakura is amazed at what she saw.   
  
"I just happen to learn a few new tricks on my sleeve." Li answered.   
  
"Wow, Li-kun, you've changed in battle. Maybe I should make new costumes for you if you like…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Let's not get to that part…"   
  
But Eriol became a bit suspicious on what he saw. _"Wait a minute… how could he do that? There's no way a member of the Li family could do that, not even Clow Reed could do such a thing. Where did he learn that?"_   
  
The remaining monsters now eyed their aim towards them.   
  
"This is it… Ready?" Eriol said.   
  
"Okay, let's go!" Li and friends jumped into action.   


-= Kaede's House =-

"Wow… the place is so peaceful…"   
  
Kaede is walking around a flower field. The air is fresh, butterflies flying everywhere, the scent of the flower blooms up into the sky. Everything is perfect, simply perfect.   
  
"I wish things will still stay this way…"   
  
_"It will be. If the fate of the planet is stopped…"_   
  
"What?" Kaede looked around.   
  
_"Sorry to intrude on your peace… I was just walking around…Care to join?"_   
  
"Sure…"   
  
The person is Clow Reed, but he won't tell him yet, till the time is right.   
  
The two walked around telling things that are good, life in the earth and things that harms the very existence of the planet. Kaede thought about asking the dream he got back then…   
  
"Hey… I have a dream, it really frightens me… the world coming to an end, people dying… I wonder if it just a dream. I hope it's not something we are out of reach…" Kaede said.   
  
Clow Reed answered…   
  
_"Your dream? Somehow, you are learning quick…"_   
  
"What was that?"   
  
_"It's your destiny… life here follows a predetermined path… and no one has control to either change or stop it… but you can…"_   
  
Kaede was shocked at what he heard.   
  
"You know, that's the same thing my spirit, Alastor said…"   
  
_"Then you are the one…"_   
  
"It said to me the same… but how I hold the key to change fate? It's true that now I can cast powers beyond my imagination but changing the planned fate is way out for me…"   
  
_"It's true… you hold it. But the time to use it is not now… you still have to learn a lot of things, that includes getting the real you back…"_   
  
"That's the same thing it told me… I was someone, and someone took me away from it…"   
  
_"Do not worry, there is still time. Your friends will help you in every step of the way… You must unleash the legacy inside…"_   
  
"That's easy to say…"   
  
**Suddenly, Kaede feels pain in his chest…**   
  
"What's this? Why is that I'm hurting…"   
  
_"They need your help…"_   
  
"What?"   
  
_"Wake up, and you will know what it means…"_   
  
"So it's a dream after all…"   
  
_"Go now, and help them… you have Alastor in your possession now…"_   
  
"Right… thank you…"   
  
_"Don't thank me, I'm just saying what is best…"_   
  
The two disappeared.   
  
Kaede woke up from the dream, and felt something is happening.   
  
"Oh no! Someone's in trouble! I need to help!"   


_**End of Part IV**_

Now were getting into something… 


	6. A hero

**_Messiah of the Century Legend   
  
A CCS Fanfiction   
  
Part V   
_**

Part V – A Hero's Entrance…   
  
What drives people? Money? Power? Love? Those things are just a part of a person's driving force to live. But what thing differs to each person no matter how similar they are? Emotions… emotions what makes people differ. It's the driving force that makes living in this world somehow manageable…   
  
Kaede woke up after learning from a man, who is Clow Reed on what may happen to his new friends.   
  
"They are in trouble? But what kind of trouble?"   
  
As he got up from bed, he still wonders on what may happen, Alastor went up on his aid and helped him out.   
  
"Master, that person said something not right… should we follow his advice?"   
  
"We don't have a choice, it's up to us to know if it is true or not… but if it is…"   
  
"Then we should go right?"   
  
Kaede looked out from the window and…   
  
"Sure… let's go…"   
  
Kaede dressed up and prepares for his journey.   
  
"I hope everything's alright."   
  
"That's okay Master…"   
  
"Let's go…"   
  
They jumped out of the window to avoid detection. However, Saemi was going upstairs to check up on him.   
  
"Oni-chan… eh?"   
  
She found an empty room.   
  
"Now where did he go?"   
  


-= Penguin Park =-

"You know, I'm getting tried of this…" Li said.   
  
"We must press on, or we'll never get to rescue that person…" Sakura said.   
  
Sakura and friends are fighting hard to press on to rescue the person Sakura thought in the dream.   
  
"But we can't continue! There are too many monsters!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Li-kun, do you have any ideas?" Eriol said.   
  
"Okay… leave it to me…" Li smiled.   
  
Li jumped in front of the monsters and all of them looked at him. They think he's an early meal.   
  
"Okay… let me give you the pain you deserved!"   
  
He starts an incantation.   
  
_"The dark energy is spiking inside me, let me show the path to send these pests in their wake! Now, send them where they truly belong!"_   
  
Powerful energy flowed out of him.   
  
"Wow! I have to see this!" Tomoyo points her camera to him.   
  
Li lets out a howl! _Gravity Blessing!_   
  
A vortex came out from nowhere and started sucking monsters toward it.   
  
"What? A vortex? How could he learn such magic?" Eriol was stunned in the magic he uses.   
  
"_Sugoi!_ What power!" Sakura is amazed at what she saw.   
  
"That's a mere sample of what I can do! You pests should bow down to me!"   
  
Lots of monsters were sucked into the unknown. It didn't take long before all monsters are routed.   
  
The whole place that was full of monsters before, now no traces are present.   
  
"Well, I guess they're gone." Li said.   
  
Sakura ran up to him and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Oh Syaoran! I love you!" Sakura smiled.   
  
"With this firepower, we are unstoppable!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Well, even masters learn new tricks…" Eriol said.   
  
"I guess we'll never get to rescue that person if we stay here right?" Li said.   
  
"Oh sorry! Sorry!" Sakura said.   
  
"Well then, _Ikueio_!"   
  
They ran towards Penguin Park in which a person needs help.   
  


-= Meanwhile =-

Kaede saw the vortex as he races towards Penguin Park.   
  
"What the hell is that?"   
  
"Master, that is a dark vortex, Gravity Blessing. It's a powerful dark magic that sucks things and sends them into the unknown. It's a very dangerous magic as you can see. If it's user does not use it well, everything near it will be sucked."   
  
"So, the fact that none other things are sucked inside it is because someone has mastered it?" Kaede thought.  
  
"The one who does it must be good." Alastor said.   
  
"Well, I sensed something bad in there, we better continue…"   
  
They rushed onwards it.   
  


-= At a Hidden Place =-

"I think the one has learned something from Alastor, he is getting stronger."   
  
"He is… I think one of Clow Reed's treasures will surely come and meet this person face to face."   
  
"Don't tell me… it's…"   
  
"One of his treasures… a Sword in which complements Alastor well, I hope the test it gives is a light one, not the thing I've not to want…"   
  
"You mean, the… but it's not right, putting one's life in danger for just a test!"   
  
"That's why I'm hoping that will not happen…"   
  


-= Penguin Park =-

"Now where is that person?" Eriol said.   
  
"I don't see anything, is it some kind of a joke?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"No way! I'm sure that someone is somewhere around here…" Sakura said.   
  
"Well, we better start looking." Li answered.   
  
For a few minutes, they searched every inch of Penguin Park. However, no matter how hard they try, they got nothing. Which is odd, since there are monsters before trying to stop them.   
  
"How come it's like this? We beaten the monsters, we've searched everywhere, but there no one here! Why? Is my forethought wrong?" Sakura said.   
  
"It seems like someone's playing tricks on us… " Eriol said.   
  
"I guess you're right… maybe those monsters are some kind of a trap to get us. It's not saying that its is possible." Li said.   
  
"If that's the case, we should get out of here, before something else can happen." Tomoyo suggested.   
  
"Maybe, let's go…" Eriol said.   
  
"NO!!!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Sakura didn't agree on what they said.   
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looked at her.   
  
"It's not right for us to just leave here. Maybe we just missed something, maybe we just overlooked on something. Until I found what is going on, I will not leave!"   
  
Li smiled at her.   
  
"You're still stubborn as usual…"   
  
Sakura simply blushed.   
  
"Well, were here so we might as well wait." Eriol said.   
  
But the wait didn't last long. They suddenly saw Kero limping around like someone has sapped him of all his strength.   
  
"Kero-chan! What happened to you!" Sakura is worried.   
  
"That's strange, how could he lose energy like that? What?" Eriol looked at the slide.   
  
"Sorry for the wait, sometimes I feel cranky on doing things."   
  
A man appeared at the top of a penguin slide.   
  
"Who are you? What is your business with us?" Li said.   
  
But he didn't answer the question.   
  
"I am so impressed on what you did on those monsters. Very impressive…"   
  
"Maybe he's the one who started on all of this." Tomoyo said.   
  
"May very well be, so we better be careful, I haven't seen such a guy can summon so many monsters." Eriol said.   
  
"First of all, I congratulate all of you for dispatching that many monsters in just a short time."   
  
"Stop it! You're not answering my question! Who are you why are you doing this?" Li said.   
  
"What happened to Kero-chan? Did you do this to him?" Sakura said.   
  
"Oh him? Well he simply lost all of his energy like that…"   
  
"That's not true!" Eriol said.   
  
"Don't believe me? Fine! Have it your way!"   
  
"Well, why are you here! Tell me, what are your plans!" Li said.   
  
"It's so simple… I'm one of the hunters whose goals is to rid of all living life!"   
  
All of them were shocked at what he said.   
  
"What! No way!" Eriol is shocked.   
  
Sakura step up and talked to him.   
  
"Where is the person? I sensed that guy needs our help and we came here. Have you seen him or… you did something to that person!" Sakura pointed her finger to him.   
  
"The guy? Hmm… Ah! Yes, the person you are referring to… he's nowhere to be found. Sorry…"   
  
"What? After what we did…"   
  
Li thinks about this.   
  
_"Now wait a minute… if this is just a joke then… Oh no!"_   
  
"Darn you! You let us go into a trap!"   
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Well, well, very good. I thought none of you would find out…"   
  
"You used a fake dream to lure us in!"   
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura looked down.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't notice that it's merely a joke. I didn't mean to…" She starts crying.   
  
Li wiped her tears and smiled.   
  
"Even so, we would still follow you." Li said.   
  
"That's right! We'll follow you wherever you go!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Everyone…"   
  
"Well, are you finished with that? I'm getting bored you know.   
  
"Okay, why don't you come down here and fight!" Li unsheathed his sword.   
  
"Li-kun, be careful, we don't know what he can do." Eriol said.   
  
"Well, time for me to test you, let's see what you guys can do!" He unleashes a large scythe.   
  
"My God! That's huge!" Tomoyo gasped.   
  
"Now let's see who is the best!" He lunges forward towards them.   
  
"Watch out!"   
  
He started an incantation.   
  
_"Spirits of darkness, I call upon the one who can take away life without remorse! Let his blade cut to the very core of the soul!"_   
  
He lets out a howl! _"Death Wish!"_   
  
A massive slash is created, cutting even the fabric of dimensions. Fortunately, they are able to evade the attack. Though they are merely inches in it.   
  
"Is everyone alright!" Eriol asked.   
  
"Yeah, we're okay." Sakura replied.   
  
"His attacks are out of this world! How could he do such a thing!" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"That slash can even rip dimensions! How can we fight such a thing?" Li said.   
  
Sakura steeped forward toward him.   
  
"I won't let you… destroy this town!"   
  
Energy is starting to spike on her staff.   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"She's serious now…" Eriol said.   
  
"I will defeat you and save Tomoeda!" Sakura lets out a card.   
  
"So, you're the owner of the Sakura Cards… this will be interesting…" He readies for action.   
  


-= Meanwhile =- 

"Why won't they stop?" Kaede said.   
  
Monsters suddenly got into Kaede's way. Now he must fight them to get to the park.   
  
"Master, just let your emotions flow… it will form to shape when you're ready." Alastor said.   
  
"Well, let's go!"   
  
The monsters came rushing to him.   
  
_"My fists will destroy everyone! No one shall stand in my way! All forces come to my fist and wreak havoc!"_   
  
Kaede lets out a howl! _"Qatar!"_   
  
He smashes his fists in the ground, creating a shockwave that rips monsters apart.   
  
"Incredible! You're really letting it out in full!" Alastor said.   
  
"I just don't want to waste my time on them. Come on! We haven't much time!" Kaede said.   
  
They quickly ran. They are very near to the park when suddenly, lightning came and almost hit them.   
  
"Lightning? And it's not raining?" Kaede said.   
  
"No! It's intentional!" Alastor said.   
  
Another bolt of lightning came down, Kaede quickly evaded the bolts but they keep on coming.   
  
"It's not stopping! I know!"   
  
_"Shield!"_   
  
The shield now protected Kaede. Now the bolts are simply being deflected.   
  
"Those bolts are useless! Come out, whoever you are!"   
  
"I didn't expect that you could destroy my lightning so easily…" A woman appeared.   
  
"What? A woman?"   
  
"Be careful! She's no ordinary woman! I sensed powerful energy inside her!" Alastor warned.   
  
"As a recipient of Alastor, you're not that weak at all…"   
  
"Why are you stopping me?"   
  
"It's simply because I don't want you to interfere with master's intentions."   
  
"Looks like I don't have a choice but to fight you…" Kaede said.   
  
"Well said! Now, I'll see for myself what is the power of emotion!"   
  


-= Penguin Park =-

_"Card of the winds, banish the evil air that's spreading throughout the town! Blow them away from this sacred land! Windy!"_   
  
Windy has been released from the card. She now targets the man.   
  
"Windy, destroy him before he makes anything!" Sakura said.   
  
"The Windy Card, the card that controls the winds. Let me see if it is powerful."   
  
He simply stood there and waiting for him to get hit by Windy.   
  
Windy uses magic! _"Tornado Drive!"_   
  
Massive winds swallowed him and started to break him into pieces.   
  
"Sakura-chan, that's wonderful!" Tomoyo points her camera to her.   
  
"Sakura… incredible…" Eriol said.   
  
_"Hmm… she changed since then… it makes stealing powers even more fun!"_ Li thought.   
  
"Now you see that you can never mess with us!" Sakura said.   
  
However… the winds suddenly gone weak, He destroyed Windy's magic and slowly, the power Windy has is being drained to his hands.   
  
"Oh no! Windy! Return!" Sakura tries desperately to get Windy back but to no avail.   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"What are you doing to Windy!" Eriol said.   
  
"I'm not doing anything! It seems like the energy coming from her is simply going in to me. I can't even stop it!"   
  
"Stop joking! You're doing something to her!" Li said.   
  
"Still you don't believe me… too bad."   
  
"Syaoran… Windy… she's…" Sakura's tears started to fall down.   
  
"I understand…"   
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO GET BEATEN BY ME!" Li lunges and attacks him.   
  
"You're so impatient… well, I'm glad to oblige!" He also swoops down and attacks him.   
  
"Be careful Li-kun!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"DIE!" Li started slashing.   
  
"You think you can beat me by that?" He laughed.   
  
"You haven't seen my skill!"   
  
_"Millions of swords, cutting down on those who gets in the way, show yourselves!"_   
  
Li lets out a howl! _"Blade!"_   
  
Hundreds of swords came out and start slashing him.   
  
"Li-kun! You can do it!" Tomoyo said.   
  
_"He's fighting full force now… he's mad…"_ Eriol thought.   
  
"Syao… Syaoran…" Sakura murmured.   
  
"So, what do you think now?" Li said.   
  
"You're good… but not good enough!" His hands are starting to glow.   
  
"What the?"   
  
_"Abunai!"_ Eriol said.   
  
"No!"   
  
_"Bola!"_   
  
His claw slash rips through Li's costume. Even though it barely touched him, he felt pain…   
  
"Oh no! AAAHHHHHH!!!"   
  
Li was knocked off all fell to the ground, still wincing in pain.   
  
"AH! IT HURTS!" Li felt great pain.   
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura panicked.   
  
"You… I won't allow this!" Eriol said.   
  
But Tomoyo stopped him.   
  
"Stop! I don't want to you to get hurt!" Tomoyo's tears drop.   
  
"Tomoyo…"   
  
"Now, you can't stop me no matter what you can do! Ha Ha Ha!"   
  
"You… I'll never forgive you!" Sakura said.   
  
Suddenly… a laser was shot toward the man. He evaded it and dropped to the ground.   
  
"Who did that?" He tries to get a answer.   
  
"So… you're the one who's causing all of this trouble!" Kaede said.   
  
"Kaede-kun!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Kaede…" Eriol said.   
  
"So… are you the one who fired the laser?"   
  
"It's a nice gift for you… It took me a while to get here… but at least I'm not too late."   
  
The man simply laughed.   
  
"So, you have the guts to fight me then! If you don't want to end up dead, then I suggest you go home!"   
  
"No… not until I know the truth…" Kaede lets loose some energy.   
  
The energy output caused tremors around. It seems that he's not going anywhere.   
  
"You're serious… well I'm glad that I can destroy you!"   
  
"Bring it on!"   
  
Both of them charged up. There's no turning back now.   
  
"Kaede-kun… he's serious now… " Tomoyo said.   
  
"I wonder… if the energy I felt earlier are the same this time… " Eriol said.   
  
"Kaede… please be careful… " Sakura said.   
  


**_End of Part V_**

The first battle has begun! Who will win in this struggle? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Awaken the power beyond the stars

Messiah of the Century Legend  
A CCS Fanfiction  
Part VI (Revised) Episode VI - The Fate that will change all. There are times that people lose hope. So many things that happen to them and there's no end in sight. Why is this? Is this an unfortunate turn of events? Or is that Fate is so unfriendly to them? This is true to a lot of people, which is so unfortunate. "Oh. look who interrupted on my victory." The man said. "Kaede-kun." Sakura said. Before the mysterious person was able to attack Sakura, Kaede interrupted stopping his assault. Now the two looked at each other. "Is that the way you fight?" Kaede pointed at him. "Why? Is that your problem? It doesn't matter what method I use, the important thing is that I fulfill my goal! But you're in my way." "Sakura is my friend. All her friends are my friends too. I won't let you harm them!" "Kaede-kun. How. touching." Tomoyo said. "So. This will be the first time I will see you fight. show me your power." Li thought. Kaede stepped forward. "Sakura. let me take care of him ok?" "Kaede-kun. no. stop that. " Sakura said. "He's very powerful. we hardly fought against him. I'm sorry, but you don't have a chance." Eriol said. "That's ok. But I feel good." "What? I feel that he's right. does he have a chance?" Eriol thought. "Now. let's stop talking and get right to business!" The mysterious person charges up. "Ok." Kaede replied. White energy surrounds Kaede. It's like an angel floating to Earth, spreading its wings to all. "Kaede-kun. I believe in you." Sakura said. "Well. let's begin!" The man disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" Kaede looked around. "That was fast! It was even faster than before!" Li said. "This is not good. Kaede." Tomoyo looked at him. "Master. don't panic. even if he disappeared, he still has to get near to attack you." Alastor said. Kaede stood there. "Aha! I got you!" Death Wish! Powerful dark energy flowed out. Sakura looked at its power. "No! Kaede-kun!" "Hmm. I thought you will last long. too bad. I was expecting a bit better." "Look!" Tomoyo said. "What?" Kaede's at the man's back. "You know. I don't get killed that easily." Kaede lets out a howl! Bandit Smash! The powerful force blew him away. "Incredible! He avoided the attack and countered with a powerful strike!" Eriol said. "Kaede-kun." Sakura said. "I'm impressed. He has the right to bear that name." Li thought. The man got up immediately. "Hmm. I underestimated you. a bad sign." "I told you." Kaede said. "Just as I thought. the summoner was right then." "What? Who's that?" Eriol said. "You fought her earlier. before you came here." "Wait. you mean that woman?" Kaede thought. "Hehe. that's right." "That woman."  
--== Flashback ==-- "So. you're the one who defeated these monsters in one blow." "Huh? Who are you?" Kaede asked. "It doesn't matter who am I, since you're going to be dead anyway!" The woman attacked. "Master! Her power is incredible! Better take caution!" "Ok!" She tries to land a punch. Kaede blocked it, but the force knocked him down. She tries another assault but he evaded it easily. The two distanced. She attacked again. "You got lucky evading my attack, but this time you're history!" Power of darkness. lend me your infinite strength and show your might! Broken Wish! "What the." Kaede reacted. Bandit Smash! The two attacks collided. Creating a sphere of energy as a result of the clash, A struggle ensured. "Your attack is useless!" The woman poured more energy, "That's your mistake!" Kaede countered. Qatar! His other hand is free so he's able to counter. The sphere was shattered, and the woman lost. Kaede walks near her and checks the condition. "She's still alive. but wow she's good." But she got up again. "This is not yet over!" "You wouldn't give up!" Kaede said. "She hasn't used her real skill yet." Alastor said. "What?" "Now. I will show you my real power!" She started an incantation. The sky. the fear of the sky. a mighty beast once came to the ground and ravaged the land. now I command that beast to come forth and destroy this land again! "Oh my. this is not good." Kaede looked up the sky. The clouds are rotating towards the woman, like a vortex. Now. unleash your power! Mandagora!!! A huge monster came down from the sky. It is the Mandagora. "What monster." "It's a summoned monster! She's a summoner! Be careful Master!" "What do you think? Well that's just the start!" Mandagora! Unleash your poison to this fool! The monster releases a cloud, a poisonous cloud. "It's poison!" Kaede said. He tries to react, but the poison got to him first. The poison quickly weakened his body. "Oh no! The poison! My body! I can't move!" Kaede fell to the ground. "Hahaha! The poison is slowly destroying your body. I thought you would last. But I guess I am that powerful!" The woman laughed. "No! I'm not going to die like this!" "Master! Hang on! Wait. this poison. it's lethal, but I know how to counter this. Just wait for it ok?" Alastor said. "Ok. I believe you." "Now. I won't kill you that quickly. I will make you suffer first before I end your sorry life!" "Darn it!" Kaede said. She attacked rapidly, punches right and left, hitting Kaede again and again. "Ha! So how does it feel that you're so helpless? Isn't it mortifying?" "I can't do anything." Kaede thought. "Don't give up!" A voice is heard. "Huh! Who's that voice?" "This battle is just the start of a war of massive proportions. you must fight! Your power is still at infancy but you will gain power in just a short time. believe and you will awaken." "I will." "Then go on. Messiah." Kaede tries to get up, but fell down instantly. "Oh. you're going to die much faster that way. but, you'll die anyway!" "No! I must believe!" "Now. I had enough fun. time to die!" Mandagora! Unleash Poison Death! The monster nears Kaede. A hit will surely kill him. "NO!!!" Suddenly, Alastor comes out of Kaede, a powerful flash of light luminates. "Master! I got the cure! Thank you for believing in me." "Alastor!" The light that protects all from pain shines your brightness to those who suffer under an evil spell! CURA! Immediately, a beam of light shines to Kaede. It slowly drains the poison away from him, healing him in the process. "This is incredible! You have abilities like this?" Kaede asked. "Yes. but you actually produced it." "Eh? How could I do that?" Kaede scratched his head. "You'll know when the time comes." But the woman refused to believe on what happened. "This isn't true! How could you recover from that poison? It's one of the most lethal poisons ever! There is no cure for that!" Kaede simply looked at her. "Sorry, but you're not fighting an easy opponent this time." "I'll make sure that you die right now!" Mandagora! The monster is ready for another command. "Master! She's trying to mount another assault! Be careful!" "Don't worry. I already know what to do." She started another incantation. The beast of darkness destroys the light. Now show your true might! Mandagora charges up for an attack. Mandagora attacks! Unleashes Shine Break! "Here it comes!" Kaede chants a new skill. The goddess of fighting, you once used a power that can destroy even the biggest of monsters. lend me the power that you possess! "You are dead!" The woman said. Unleash the light! Shine the evil away! Kaede lets out a howl! Harken! The impact destroyed nearby cars and mailboxes. Another energy sphere occurred. At first the power is equal, but suddenly. "Is that your technique do? That's so weak!" She poured on power. "You made a bad mistake." Kaede smiled. "What?" Kaede launched another Harken, this time hitting Mandagora directly. The energy sphere broke, sending all energy to the monster, destroying it completely. The woman fell down, severely weakened by Kaede's assault. "You pulled another skill. I'm so impressed! Looks like you're not as disappointing as I thought!" "Huh? What do you mean?" "I challenged you so that I can measure your power. I wasn't disappointed at all. Master will be proud." "You mean you work for one person? Who is he?" "I can't tell you. but he's just around waiting for the chance to awaken. I hope you can see him, if you live long enough! HaHaHa!!!" The woman jumps out of the way. "Wait!" Kaede runs towards her. "I will see you soon!" She disappeared. Kaede ponders on what happened. "She just tested me? Does it mean that she's more powerful than she looked?"  
--== End of Flashback ==-- "So that's it. you're her master right?" Kaede asked. "Who are you talking about?" Li said. "I met a woman earlier. We fought against each other. But she was just testing me." "That's right. I would be disappointed if you lose to her so easily." The man said. "Kaede-kun. it's like he's the target." Sakura felt. "You really want me huh?" Kaede asked. "Not really. It's just that of all of the people we will battle against, it's you who will interfere to our plans the most!" "What?" "You will soon find out. But enough talk. time to finish what I started. Are you ready?" He readies to attack again. "Oh no. he's more determined this time!" Eriol said. "Come on, let's finish this." Kaede charges up. "Now I will see what you can really do!" Li thought.  
--== Meanwhile ==-- "I just felt something." A robed woman said. "Yes. I feel the sword is crying out now." Beside them is a sword, it started to vibrate, like it wants to be released. "It's reacting to his power now." "It only means one thing. the test will come soon."  
--== Back at Penguin Park ==-- The two collided immediately; both of their fists hit each other knocking both down. The man charges again, this time with his scythe. "You would have lived longer if you didn't stand in my way!" He prepares to attack. "Watch out!" Tomoyo said. "He's even faster this time! Be careful!" Alastor said. "I know." The scythe shall cut down on those who oppose it! Fear shall strike to them! Unleashes Dual Nightmare! The scythe slashed Kaede, he got injured at his shoulder. "He got me." "You'll never survive a single second on my attacks!" He continued attacking. "This isn't good. Kaede's at a disadvantage." Li said. "No. he must win." Sakura said. The man disappeared again. Kaede looked frantically around. "Darn! Where is he?" "I can't sense it! He must be using a barrier to cloud his attack." Alastor said. He suddenly appeared at his back. "He's behind you!" Eriol said. "Huh?" "Ha! Your life is over!" Dual Nightmare! A huge explosion occurred. Sakura and others looked around the smoke. "Where are they?" Li looked around. The smoke disappeared; the man is standing there laughing. Kaede is nowhere to be seen. "Ha! It's over now. he's a fool trying to fight against me. even though he truly doesn't have a chance of beating me!" The group felt weak after hearing that. "No. I mustn't be true!" Eriol said. "Kaede-kun. no way." Tomoyo said. "Kaede! Come on! Fight back!" Li said. But the man fired energy at them, stopping their plea. "You can plea as long as you want, but the truth is he's dead! Now. it's your turn to die!" "Come on! We're not afraid at you!" Li said. But intense paid held him back. "No. Syaoran-kun. you're hurt." Sakura said. "But." "I believe in Kaede-kun. he's still alive." The man suddenly jumped toward Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Run away now!" Tomoyo said. "Sakura!" Li said. "It's too late now! DIE!" Sakura simply stood there, and shouted at the top of her voice. "KAEDE-KUN!!!" FLASH!!! "No!" The man said. Someone parried his strike! Protecting Sakura. It's Kaede! "Don't ever underestimate me!" Kaede casts a skill. Harken! It hit him with force, destroying his attack. Kaede stands there, smiling at Sakura. "I knew you will win." Sakura said. "Thank you." "It's not over yet!" The man attacks again. Dual Nightmare! "Ha! I already knew you'll do that!" Qatar! Kaede's attack slips past the Dual Nightmare, hitting him. "No!" The man hit a row of trees, destroying it. "That's incredible Kaede!" Eriol said. "Wow!" Tomoyo puts up her video camera again. Kaede walks toward him. "I'll finish you off!" Kaede attacked, one more hit and it may kill the enemy. But as he tries to attack, Li suddenly heard something. "What's that sound?" Li looked up the sky. "Oh no! look!" A sword is flying in the sky. And it started to land. "How come a sword is flying down here?" Eriol calculated its trajectory. He is shocked. "Kaede! Get out of there! A sword is flying towards you!" "Huh?" Kaede looked. But it was too late. "NOOOOO!!!" The sword pierced through Kaede's chest. "NOOO!!! Kaede-kun!!!" Sakura cried. "What is this? Is this my fate?" Kaede thought. He fell to the ground, blood now flowing out his body. "Oh no! Kaede-kun!" Tomoyo rushed towards him. Sakura and others rushed to him. Sakura's holing his body. "Kaede-kun. hang on." The mysterious man got up and tries to escape. "That's too bad. I seen enough now. I will see you all again! To your deaths! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He escaped. "Don't run away!" Li followed, but it's too late. Sakura held tightly to Kaede. "Please don't die!" Her tears flowed out. "NO! I mustn't die! I mustn't!"  
End of Part VI 


	8. Sword to the path of true emotion

Messiah of the Century Legend  
A CCS Fanfiction  
Part VII  
  
Episode VII - The sword of emotions. Madoushi.  
  
It's a part of life that problems/challenges/tests come to people, testing their will and their strength to endure. After all, what is life without problems? Though this doesn't apply to all, some people don't want to have problems at all. Maybe it's the fact that they want to live happily, or is it that they have suffered so much, that living is a forgettable experience? "Is this the end of my life?" Kaede is floating somewhere, there's no light, no living or non living objects, no sound. nothing at all. Is this the feeling of what happens if your life ends? "I must get out of here." He floats around, trying to find an exit to this desolation, but to no avail. "This is hopeless." He thinks about what happened. "I would have won and saved my friends. but. that sword. why?" He felt pain in his chest. "This must be the wound I got, it's so deep." His wound created a hole into his body. Any other person got that, they would have easily died. "It's over. for me."  
--== Meanwhile ==-- "Of all the things should happen, why this is the test the sword must give to him?" A woman frantically asks the question. "It is unfortunate. but to the sword, it must have been the most fitting test to the savior." A man said. "But, if he dies. the world will be forever doomed!" "That's why we must believe in him. He must pass it or all life will be forever gone. It's a sad burden to those who try to be the Messiah." "Many have failed. he's the last one. he must prevail."  
--== At the Hospital ==-- "Can he make it?" Eriol asked. "He must. he has to." Tomoyo replied. Kaede is rushed to the hospital, doctors successfully stabilized his condition, but the sword is still in his chest. but a strange thing happened, there is no longer blood flowing out. They are thinking if they will perform surgery to remove the sword. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo waited at the Waiting Room, while Li called the Kinomoto and Daidouji Family, along with their friends. "This is happening again." Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. "It happened to Syaoran. now it's happening to Kaede-kun. is life cruel to us?" Sakura cried. "Calm down. maybe there's a reason that we're experiencing this. I hope that's the case." Eriol calmed her down. "But. will the events happen again? I mean we have to suffer again?" Tomoyo said. "I hope not. I definitely hope not." Sakura looked at the emergency room. "Please don't let this happen again. Kaede-kun."  
--== Return to Kaede ==--  
  
"My life is over."  
  
"Wrong. your life has just started." A voice is heard. "What? Wait. it's that voice again." "Syaoran. you have done well in your first battle, now can rest assured that the world will be safe." "Huh? Why did you call me by that name? It's not my name right?" "The time will come for you to learn the truth. but now is not the time. you must prevail on this test to prove yourself." "But. I'm dead now. a sword killed me. now; I'm waiting for me to end my existence." "But that sword will be the key to your power." "What?" Kaede is shocked. "Come. let me take you to the test. you will understand on what I am saying to you." A hand appeared. "This is the way out?" "Yes. now hold into it. it will show you to your destiny." Kaede held the hand. "I feel. strange. it's like warmth to my body." "Let's go. Syaoran." Kaede disappeared to the darkness.  
--== At Penguin Park ==-- The residents are shocked at what they saw. some of the parts of the park are destroyed. Police traced it, and said that something happened at the site, like a fight or a shootout. The strange thing is, most of the cars are destroyed, but the houses aren't. It's a strange discovery as they try to find out what truly happened. A man looks around the site. Looking at the damage done. he is smiling. "So. this is where Master fought the savior. I feel that it was a rough battle. looks like Master had a tough time fighting he chosen." Then he walked away, with a grin on his face. "My client really got a bounty in my hands now. I can't wait to do battle him. Ha Ha!"  
--== At the Hospital ==-- "Sakura-san. are you alright?" Fujitake asked. All of them are here. Waiting for the results the doctors will give. "Hey what just happened?" Touya asked. "Kaede got into a battle we fought earlier. and he got stabbed by a sword we don't know were it came from." Eriol answered. "Oh my." Sonomi said. Sakura tears started to fall. "Yes. it's our fault." Yukito held her. "No. it's not your fault. I feel it that it's a sad fate to happen." "But. he's dying!" "We must believe in the doctors. I know they will do everything to save Kaede." Kero whispered to Yukito. "Let's have a talk. lots of things happened. I'll tell you on what happened." "Okay." Yukito left along with Kero. "Where are they going?" Li asked. "They're going to have a discussion on their other forms." Eriol replied. "Mother. I hope he's all right." Tomoyo said. "Yes. he will be. let's just wait." Sonomi hugged her. Touya looked at Sakura's state. "I hate this. we can't do anything." "I know. but we need to have faith. Kaede needs our hope." Fujitake said. "Kaede." Sakura cried to Li. "He can make it. I'm sure of that." Li said.  
-= Outside =- "And that's what happened." "Hmm. is that so?" Kero and Yukito changed forms to Keroberos and Yue. "So. the man has incredible power." Yue said. "Yes. we barely scratched him." Keroberos said. "But. I'm so intrigued at Kaede. I don't feel any magic at him. yet he pulled powerful attacks." "That's very strange too. I wonder who he truly is. I feel something at him, like I know him already." "Really?" Yue wondered. "Is this another of Clow Reed's messages?" Keroberos said. "If it is. what will be the message?" "I'm not sure." "But Keroberos. if Clow is here. what he would think on this situation we're into now?" "Yeah. I wonder."  
--== At the Mysterious Site ==-- "We're here." "What do you mean? Where are we?" Kaede looked around. "What the! Is this true?" "Yes. it may be true or not." Kaede found himself floating at a platform, with the world in view. It seems that there's nothing wrong in it. Does it? "Wait. this is Tokyo right?" Kaede looked around. "Yes. this is Tokyo." He person appeared. It was Clow, whom the voice Kaede heard earlier. "Oh. it's you. You're the one in my dream right?" "Yes. so, what do you think of this place?" Clow asked. Kaede can't believe on what he saw. "No way. is this. Tokyo? What happened?" Tokyo. a beautiful city that is loved by all. All that is left of it are rubble, destroyed buildings, stone fragments of people that are dead long ago. Why? Does this event really happen? Kaede is furious at what he sees. "Tell me! Is this true?" Clow can only look at the destruction that is shown. "This is the future, not only in Tokyo, but the whole world. what a bitter end of life." Kaede dropped to the ground. "So. we will just wait for the world to end? Is this even right?" "No. that is why you're here." "Huh?" The scenery changes, something has appeared. "Huh? I know this." There rests a sword, the one that stabbed Kaede. "That's the reason why I'm here!" "Yes. the sword has been summoned for one thing. it has been waiting for you for a long time." "?" Kaede is stunned.  
--== Back at the Hospital ==-- The results of the operation are in. Kaede is stable, but the sword that stabbed him cannot be removed. The doctors tried to remove it, but there is something that is preventing them to remove it. "At that is it. I'm sorry that we can't do much." The doctors said. At least Kaede is stable, and that's all that matters. "Now what?" Li asked. "We got to do something! Kaede can't stay unconscious, and his vital signs are getting weaker and weaker." Eriol said. "We must do something! We must find a way!" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at the window, there lays Kaede, fighting for his life. Touya and Fujitake comforted her. "At times like this we must have faith. I'm sure Kaede-san is trying his best to live." "But Oto-san. what if. what if." Sakura started crying. Touya taps her head. "Come on. Kaede doesn't want you to be like this! He wants you to be happy. so have faith and believe!" Touya said. "Thank you." Sakura wiped her tears. "Strange though. I never expected to have a good advice from you." "Er. this is an exception." "Oh my. where's my son?" A woman along with a young girl is frantically searching for something. "I wonder what their problems.are" Sonomi said. Tomoyo noticed them. "It's Kaede-kun's mom!" "Huh?" Sakura looked at them. "Oh my! We better help them." Sakura and Tomoyo went to meet up with Kasumi and Saemi. "You're Kaede-kun's mom right?" Sakura asked. "You must be Sakura-chan. yes where's Kaede being tended to?" Kasumi asked. "Come with me." Sakura showed Kasumi about Kaede's condition. She just couldn't believe that Kaede is fighting for his life. "No way! My son is dying!" Kasumi bursts into tears. Fujitake comforted her. "I'm sorry that your son is suffering right now, but he needs our prayer to keep fighting. We must believe that he can past this ordeal." "Mom. will Oni-chan be alright?" Saemi asked. "He will be alright. he just needs our help." "Kaede-kun. please live. everyone is praying for your recovery." Sakura said.  
--== Back at the Mysterious Site ==-- "What do you mean it has been waiting for me?" Kaede asked. "This sword is created to every savior that accepted their fate. It doesn't have a name. nor it doesn't have a shape. the user will be the one to form the sword. There it will wait for the user to pass the test that has laid to them." Clow said. "So. I created this sword even I was being born?" "Yes. now that you're here. it is time to put you to the test." Kaede thought about this. "If this is the way to help my friends. I accept." The scene rapidly changes. "Hey! What's going on?" "It has started." A pedestal appeared. A wave of energy comes near Kaede, making him go near it. "Just go. it's calling you." "Okay. he it goes." Kaede goes near the pedestal. But the sword he saw earlier wasn't there. "Huh? Where is the sword?" Clow fears the worst. "Is this the test the sword wants to him? No way." There a light suddenly shines in front of Kaede. "This must be it!" "Ah. you have come to accept the power of emotions. you have done well in your first battle. now, this test will make it sure that you are the Messiah we have been waiting for." A voice said. "Wait. there are others like me?" "Yes. so many people have tried to save the world. many have failed. You what you did is incredible. Now. its time for you to take the tested to see if you're really the one." "I am ready." The sword gives off a bright light. "Pick it up." Kaede picks up the sword. And. He disappeared. "This is it. Syaoran. you must win." Clow said. Kaede appeared, but there is something wrong about the place. "What is this place?" "This is the Shrine of the Li family. As you can see, something happened here." Kaede looked around. "Yeah. the place is a mess." "You will know why this happened. The test has come." A man appeared. It seems that he's wearing a Chinese costume. "So. he is the one I should fight." "Let's go." The man said. Kaede used the sword. "I wonder. that guy is so familiar." The man attacked. Raitei Shourai! Powerful electricity comes out. "Hmm. quite easy huh." Kaede tries to shield himself, but the attack just hits him. "What's going on? Alastor!" "Master. I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to help you at this battle." "That's ok. I think this is a test if I can win without you." "You're right. The Sacred Spirit cannot help you, it is the only way to determine if you can win." "It's fine with me." Kaede slashed the man with the sword. "You are good. but what if I do this?" The will of the enders shall strike will destroy all! The world will meet to its end! Zero! The ground started to shake. "Oh no! This must be what happened to the world!" "Yes.it's one of the things that may happen, but it can be averted. If you can stop him." "Stop who?" "Yourself." The world is slowly being destroyed. "I must stop this!" Kaede rushed towards him, but he was caught in an energy cage. "What is this?" "You will be trapped here while I destroy everything." The man said. "NOOOOO!!!" Many buildings are destroyed. People are fleeing. Kaede tries to get up, but the magic is too much to bear. "I can't, I can't let this to end so easily." He started to lose consciousness. "Ha ha! You have failed, just like everyone else! Now, the Fate will win the world!" "So. the power of the Fate cannot be matched." Kaede fell. "No! Syaoran!" Clow said. Kaede lost. it must be Fate that the world will end. Or was it? "Syaoran." "Syaoran." A voice wakes Kaede up. "Huh?" Suddenly, Kaede was thrown in a time warp. He appeared in Tomoeda Elementary School. "Oh. where am I." "Syaoran-kun." "!" What is this? A strange event has taken place. "Oh. Sakura. what are you doing here?" Syaoran said. "Well, I'm just waiting for you." "Eh?" "It's because. I want to go home with you!" Sakura said. Syaoran thinks about it and says his decision. "Well. alright." "Yay! I love you so much!" Sakura hugged Syaoran. "What the? Is this that who I may be?" "Come on! Let's go home." "Together." Suddenly, Kaede is awake. "I will never allow this! I swore that I will protect the ones I love most!" The energy cage was shattered. The man can't believe on what he saw. "No! This must be the power of the true savior!" Kaede's sword is shining. Someone is being called. "Clow Reed." "Huh?" Clow looked around. It was a female spirit, wearing a long robe. "I will be waiting for you. Along with Master Kaede." "I know her. hmm. yes. I will be coming soon." Clow smiled. Kaede noticed a spirit behind him. And it entered the sword. "What's goin on?" The sword flows out with great power. "I won't let you win!" The man attacked. "Hmm. I'm sorry. but it's too late. I already posses the will to change everything!" Kaede smiled. Kaede lets out a howl! Raienjin! The energy of the electricity was too great for the man to take. He slowly disintegrates. "This is only the beginning! Remember that!" The man is gone. Kaede won. "You are the one. Thank you. I can rest in peace now. remember. the fate of the world lies in your hands now." Kaede smiled. "I will. I don't want any Fate to run peoples lives." Clow disappeared, saying his words of enlightenment to him. "Syaoran. now go, your friends and family awaits you." "Why do you still call me by that name?" Kaede asked. "I will only say this. you are the name Syaoran." "I will find out who I truly am." Kaede said. "Yes. but before I leave. What will you name the sword?" Kaede thought about it for a moment, and said. "I will name it." Madoushi. Clow leaves Kaede, now happy. "Master! You won! I knew that you are the one! Now. let's go home." Alastor said. "Yeah. let's go home." Kaede said. The two disappeared.  
--== Back at the Hospital ==-- "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Sakura and others are stunned. "What. what is it?" Kasumi asked. "The patient's heart stopped. We tried to revive him but. it was too late." The group stopped for a moment. Their efforts are for nothing? "NOOOO!!!" Sakura cried. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "No. Oni-chan." Saemi also cried. "We gotten a long way here and this is the only thing happened?" Eriol said. "This is Insane! Damn it all!" Li shouted. "No. my son. no." Kasumi simply cried. It was a grim moment. But. Something is happening at the operating room. "What is that?" Kero said. "A flash of light." Touya said. People started to faint, except for Sakura's group. "What is going on?" Sonomi asked. They saw Kaede. He lies with the sword still stabbed at him. But he started getting up. "Kaede-kun!" Sakura cried. "I'm coming back. I am back." He rises up; removing the sword and the flash creates a soothing breeze. "HA!" Powerful energy echoes outside the hospital. Sakura tries to see, but there is smoke. "Kaede-kun." The smoke clears and. Kaede is alive, with the sword in his hand. "Sorry for making you worry." "Kaede-kun. KAEDE-KUN! WAAAH!" Sakura rushes toward him. "Looks like it all okay now." Li smiled. "Sakura! I'm sorry." "It's alright." Sakura cries as she hugs him. Everyone rushed and greeted him. "My son!" Kasumi hugs him. "Oka-san. I'm sorry, but all is well now." "Oni-chan!" Saemi also hugs him. "Did I scare you? Don't worry. I won't do that again." Fujitake shakes his hand to Kaede. "It's weird to have an introduction like this. anyway I'm Fujitake Kinomoto, Sakura's father." "And I'm Touya, a monster. er. Sakura's older brother." Everyone laughs. "I got my revenge!" Sakura smiled. Sonomi steps forward. "And I'm Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother. I hope you be good friends with Tomoyo and Sakura-chan." "Okay! I will!" Kasumi and Saemi introduced themselves too. "So. things turn out right." Yukito said. "Yeah. I hope it stays this way." Kero said. Kaede looks outside, Sakura went near and said. "You know. I was so scared. I thought that." "Sakura. did you know that." "About what?" "I heard your voice while I'm struggling." "!" Sakura is puzzled. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Kaede said. "I think not." Sakura touches him. "You think so?" "Yeah." Kaede's sword, Madoushi is shining, like the sun shining the land. And so, Kaede succeeded in overcoming what many people tried and failed. Now, the real battle for the world has begun. With Sacred Spirit Alastor and Sword of Emotions, Madoushi in his possession, the future that may end in disaster has brought new hope to all. The Messiah of the Century has returned, to save all.  
End of Episode 7 Well. the real battle begins now! Also, I got a new email address; email me at chihaki@yahoo.com see ya! 


	9. A wandering hunter

Messiah of the Century Legend  
A CCS Fanfiction  
Episode VIII Episode VIII - Clow Reed. The spirit of the cards lives forever. Note: Starting at this point you may notice some changes of the fic. You may notice some musical references from other games/anime. It's there so that you can get a good mood while reading. Since it's kinda hard to use music in the net, I hope you got the CD's I'll mention so that you can get a good mood. Now on to the fic! The time passes. people started to learn to live by their own will, now that hope shines to their lives. This is what is felt by a person named Sakura Kinomoto. She seems to be happy. now that the peace she wanted will finally be realized. To Kaede Suzuhara, his life has just truly begun. Bearing the title of Messiah, He hopes to rid the world of the Fate. and finally save the world from its unavoidable destruction. To Li Syaoran, something has been playing in his mind. Why is it that he has a cold shoulder to Kaede? Does he hate him? Or is there a deeper reason than that? Now. the battle for the world has begun. Who will emerge victorious? The Fate that binds people to a fixed future or one man that truly defies it? The story of the struggle has begun. Musical Song: First Book Opening. Purachina/Platinum: Sung by Sakura Tange, Card Captor Sakura OST 4, Song Track 1.  
  
I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa  
  
watashi no sekai  
  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
  
demo souzou mo shinai mono, kakureteru hazu  
  
sora ni mukau kiki no youni anata o  
  
massugu mitsumeteru  
  
mitsuketai naa, kanaetai naa  
  
shinjiru sore dakede  
  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
  
[omoi] ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai  
  
I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa  
  
mada minu sekai  
  
soko de nani ga matte itemo  
  
moshi mo risou to chigatte mo, osore wa shinai  
  
tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi o shite yuku  
  
kyou kara ashita eto  
  
tsutaetai naa, sakebitai naa  
  
kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
  
inoru youni hoshi no youni  
  
chiisana hikari dakedo itsuka wa  
  
motto, motto, tsuyoku naritai  
  
genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru, kono te ni  
  
it's gonna be your world  
  
mitsuketai naa, kanaetai naa  
  
shinjiru sore dakede  
  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
  
[omoi] ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai End Musical Reference. "It's going to be a beautiful day today!" Background Music Reference: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, BGM Track 3. "Wow. Sakura you're so perky today." Kero looked at her. "Eh? It's just everything turns out to be alright. I'm glad that I made a new friend now." "Oh. you know what? I'm kinda happy too!" "That's an interesting change of pace from your mouth." Sakura giggled. "WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kero looked with an evil grin. "Oh. hehehehe. gomen!" "Sakura-san! Breakfast is ready!" Fujitake said. "Hai! I'm coming!" Sakura went down. "At least she's happy now. Kaede I want to thank you." Kero thought. "So. good morning monster!" Touya greeted her. "You're starting again!" Sakura looked at him. "Oh. I just missed calling you monster." "GRRRR!!!" Sakura stepped on Touya's foot. "Oh. I see you're all in high spirits." Fujitake said while setting up the food. "Yeah! So many things happened now. but I'm happy now!" Sakura smiled. "That's so nice to hear. I hope Oka-san is watching us right now." Touya said. "Yeah. I'm sure she is." "Oh! I forgot to greet mom!" Sakura said. Sakura picks up the picture with her mom, Nadeshiko in it. "Good morning Oka-san. how is your day? I hope you're happy."  
--== Minutes Later ==-- "I'm going now!" Sakura strolled along the way with her rollerblades, time to go to school. "I better not be late!" There she sees Li, who is waiting for her. "Wow. you're quite early." Li said. "I'm trying not to get late anymore." "Well. congrats." Li kisses Sakura. "Syaoran. I love you." Sakura said. "You too Sakura." Li replied. Meanwhile.  
--== Kaede's House ==-- "It's my first day of school." Kaede is happy that he now studies at Tomoeda High School as a senior, along with Sakura and others. "Now Kaede, please be careful okay?" Kasumi prepares his lunch. "I will be Oka-san." "Oni-chan." Saemi goes near him. "Saemi. what's up?" "I hope you have a good time at school!" "Hai!" Kaede left. It's his first day on a new school. But he thinks of the events happened back then. "So many things happened. wow. and it's just the beginning." Alastor pops out and talked to him. "Master. is there a thing that troubles you?" "No. it's just so many things happened in just a short time. an ordinary guy like me now holds the entire world in my hands." "I don't think so. you're special." "Hmm. is that right?" Kaede smiled. "Yeah. I know also that the sword agrees too." Kaede released Madoushi, looking at its pure luster. "So. that's what you feel. It's fine with me." End Background Music.  
--== At School ==-- "Hello guys!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko greeted Eriol and Tomoyo, who went to the school together. "Eriol-kun. You're courting Tomoyo-chan ne?" Chiharu smiled. "Eh? No. no. we just met before the school gate." Eriol blushed. "Don't believe what he says. He waited for me at my house." Tomoyo giggled. "Hey! Did I do that?" The girls laughed. "Everybody! Good Morning!" Sakura greets them. "Ohayo gozaimas!" The girls and Eriol said. "Wow. Sakura-san, you're so lively today." Rika said. "Well, it's just that I have a new friend!" "Yeah." Li added. "Well, where is that person?" Naoko asked. "He'll come later." Eriol answered. The school bell is ringing. "Well. school's about to start. let's go." Li said. And they went in. "Well. this is my first day. better have a good impression." Kaede looked at the school. Kaede just arrived and heads to the classroom.  
--== At the Classroom ==-- "Good morning class." "Good morning teacher." Chisato greeted the class in a kind manner. "Chisato-san gets more beautiful everyday." Tomoyo said. "Yup! It reminds me of Mizuki-san. Eriol, where is she now?" Sakura said. "Well. she has lots of things to do in England, but she promises to visit us here." Eriol replied. "Really! That's great!" But for some reason, Li isn't smiling about that. "Syaoran. what's wrong?" "Oh. nothing." Li said. "Class. before we start, I would like to introduce a new student to our section. Please come in." Chisato said. "He's here now." Tomoyo said. Stepping inside the classroom is Kaede, he feels okay even though it's his first day here. "Hello. My name is Kaede Suzuhara. I'm just new here and I hope you help me out." Kaede introduced himself. "Hello! You're very welcome here!" The students said. "Thank you." "Now. please be seated near Kinomoto-san there." Chisato said. "Okay." But Chisato touched Kaede in his shoulder. He felt something. "What the? I feel something about this teacher, Chisato." Kaede thought. "Oh, sorry." "Wow. he felt my magic just by a mere touch. I thought he can never detect it. This will be fun." Chisato thought. Kaede sits in front of Sakura. "Sakura. is this okay for you?" "Yup!" Again, Eriol noticed something. "Why did Chisato touch Kaede like that?" And the class goes on. There is someone waiting outside, it looks like he's planning for something. "The savior. is he that powerful? I better see it for myself."  
--== Lunch Time ==-- "Wow! This day is really something!" Sakura said. The students have a fun day, though "fun" may not mean they had no classes. It's just that they simply have fun. Kaede is walking around, figuring out where he's going to eat. "Now where should I have lunch?" Kaede walks around. "Kaede-kun! Come here!" Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo. Is it okay there?" Kaede goes near Tomoyo. "It's okay. besides, we're friends now. Right Syaoran?" Sakura said. "It's ok." Li smiled. "Thanks." Kaede goes to the place. After a few minutes of eating and a bit of chatting, they talked about on what happened this past day. "So many things happened." Tomoyo said. "Yeah, I wonder if this is just only the beginning of a bleaker event. I hope not." Eriol said. "But, why everything is happening at Tomoeda?" Li asked. "This is not good. I wonder if it's got something to do with me." Kaede thought. "No! It's not your fault! Someone is trying to get rid of us." Sakura said. "Question is. why?" The group thinks about it. However. "Wait. I'm going to get some water ok?" Kaede got up. "Sure." Kaede walks around, looking at other students eating. "This place is so peaceful, I wonder what it looks like a few years ago." Then he remembered something.  
--== Flashback ==-- "Umm." "Come on. it's fine here." Sakura said. "You know. if Meilin is here, she will never accept this." "Yeah that's right. go away!" Kero said. "Don't say that Kero-chan!" Tomoyo said. "I'm sure that Meilin-chan can let you do this." "Okay? Please." "Alright." Moments later. "Aha! Why are you with THAT girl Syaoran-kun!" Meilin is angry. "Meilin-chan, I invited Li-kun here." Sakura said. "I knew it."  
--== End of Flashback ==-- "Huh? What was that?" Kaede is puzzled on things he remembers these few days. Then, he saw a senior student, looking not kindly to him. "I want to fight you." The student says. "Huh? I'm sorry. you may be referring to another person." Kaede replied. "No. I'm not." Suddenly. Kaede's feels so uneasy about the situation. Background Music Reference: Shinobi Yoru Kage, Card Captor Sakura OST 3, Track 4. "What is this? Does he know me or something?" "So, you are startled." The man said. "Okay. why do you want to fight me?" Kaede asked. "I want to see for myself if you are the one, and fights like the past chosen's." "So. you know about the people before me huh?" "I've done some research." The man appears with his whole self to Kaede. "I am Jeust Lian. I am looking for someone." Jeust introduces himself. "Who are you looking for?" "Someone. but before that, I want to see for myself how you fight." "This is not good. There are many people will be caught in this mess." Kaede thought. "Are you worrying about the people here? Don't worry." Jeust puts up a piece of paper. "What's that?" "You'll see." I, Jeust Lian, ask the talisman. Answer me! What are you! The piece of paper is a talisman, and it talked! I am the mist; people will fall to an endless sleep. Never to wake up forever! The talisman releases energy that covers the Tomoeda High School. Switch Background Music: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, Track 22. People started to lose consciousness. Sakura, Li and Eriol quickly noticed the effect. "We must repel this magic!" Li said. Eriol pulls his staff out and casts a spell. Protect the weak that is being enslaved! Barrier! Protective barriers surround Sakura, Li, Eriol and Tomoyo. "Why is this happening?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo however, whips out her camera. "Finally! The next battle for our heroes emerges!" Everyone fell down. "Tomoyo, you're getting a bit overboard with this." Eriol said. "That's ok." Li's rashin board detects an unknown energy. "It's coming from there. Let's go!" "Okay!" Sakura said.  
  
Eriol is a bit puzzled about that. "The rashin board detects Clow Energy, but there is none." They head to the source of the energy. "Now. they aren't going to annoy us anymore." Jeust said. "Stop it! This has to stop!" Kaede said. "Sorry. if you want to save these people, you must fight me." Kaede doesn't have a choice. "You." Kaede attacked. He throws a punch, but Jeust simply evades it. "Is that what you can do?" He enchants another talisman. I, Jeust Lian, ask the talisman, Answer me! What are you? I am the flame; I can burn everything down without remorse! The flame absorbs Jeust, making him even stronger. "Now. you will lose!" He attacked, it burned Kaede's shirt. He feels are great amount of pain. "AH! This flame. it hurts!" Sakura, Li, Eriol and Tomoyo arrived. "Kaede-kun!" Tomoyo said. "Oh no! What is this?" Li said. "Hang in there! We're coming!" Sakura rushed. But. CRACK! Something repelled Sakura. "It's a shield!" Eriol said. "We must break it!" Li pulls his sword out and started slashing. But it doesn't affect the shield. "What's goin on? Why Li-kun's sword doesn't destroy it?" Tomoyo asked. "Ha! Do you think you can break my barrier? No one can! It's a surprise that you are still standing even though I put everyone here to sleep. Thank your magic for that." Jeust replied. "You. what do you want to Kaede?" Eriol asked. "I want to battle him without any interruption. I want to see it for myself." "If you hurt him, you will regret it!" Sakura said. She quickly pulls the Sakura Staff and whips out the Sword Card. Mighty Sword, destroy the wall that binds! Sword! The staff turned to a sword. "Kaede-kun, hang on!" Sakura slashed to shield. But. It does nothing. "Why? Why is that we can't help him?" Sakura cried. "Too bad. now just watch." Jeust said. Suddenly. Harken! Kaede's attack hits Jeust directly, he bounces at the shield he creates, causing more damage. "I'm impressed. Show me more!" Jeust attacked. "Don't hurt them! I will fight you one on one!" Kaede said. "Kaede-kun!" Tomoyo said. "Don't worry. I will be alright." He now focuses his attention to Jeust. "That's it, I had enough of this." Kaede calls out the sword. Sword of Emotions! Come to me! Madoushi appeared. "Now. let's teach him a lesson Master!" Alastor said. "Let's go Jeust!" Kaede attacked. Kaede slashes Jeust's shoulder, while he burns Kaede. It seems it's equal. "Now. bear witness to my power!" Answer me! What are you! I am the end; my mighty fist shall crush whoever comes in my path! A powerful wave of rocks is sent to Kaede's path. He uses a new incantation. Blade of the earth, unleash your horror into my sword! Stinger! Kaede's speed is blinding. "Wow! He can do that!" Tomoyo continues to record. "Kaede-kun. you amaze me." Sakura said. "His abilities cannot be magic. but he impresses me even more." Eriol said. "You intend to draw all of your cards? Interesting." Li thought. Stinger hits the rocks head on. BOOOOM!!! He just blows past it. "You will never hit me!" Jeust brings up a shield. But it's useless. The sword stabbed him. Kaede readies his next attack. "You're hurt. let's stop this." "Hmp! You say that? Well, it's time to do THIS!" Jeust throws a bottle of water. "What's that?" Tomoyo asked. "It looks like a bottle of water." Eriol thought. "This is weird." Li thought. "Now. witness THIS!" Jeust started to cast a spell. "Be careful!" Eriol said. "This is." Li said. Water of the Gods, spray down and let it destroy anything it touches! Hydro Storm! Huge water droplets fall, causing cracks and outmost destruction. The water hurts Kaede really bad. "This isn't ordinary water. It has magic in it!" Li said. "Master! This is a pure element magic! It's very dangerous!" Alastor said. "But. it's ripping through the shield!" Kaede's barrier doesn't work, this is bad news. "Kaede-kun's in danger!" Tomoyo said. "I must stop this." But Kaede continues to get hit by the powerful magic water droplets. "Now. you have witness my power, you have anything to counteract it? I doubt it." Jeust said. "Don't lose hope!" Eriol said. "Kaede-kun. you must beat him." Sakura's tears started to flow. Kaede sees those tears. "No. Darn it!" Kaede said. "Maybe it's my turn to help." A voice said. "Huh?" "It's my time now. I'm glad that I can help you." The figure appeared. "It's you." "Oh my!" Sakura is shocked. "No way. Clow Reed!" Eriol said. "Clow. why? Why he shows up to Kaede?" Li said. "Clow Reed? I somehow know that name." Kaede thought. "You need time to know everything. yes I am the creator of Clow Cards. Clow Reed." Clow said. "Clow Cards?" Kaede wondered. "You will understand. the moment I join you, you will obtain the knowledge of it." "Ok." "Now. time to unleash your power!" Clow flashes. "What is going on?" Jeust said. Clow is being absorbed to Kaede. He feels strange. The others are completely puzzled. "Clow. does he know about Kaede?" Li asked. "I don't know either. He is so mysterious." Eriol also wondered. "Kaede-kun. Clow-san please help him." Sakura said. Tomoyo is speechless. After a few tense moments, Kaede emerges. Feeling really strange. "Now that you're done, let's continue." Jeust said. "Now. raise your hand." Clow said. Kaede raises his hand and. A Clow Card appeared. "No way. it's a Clow Card." Eriol said. "How could he create a Clow Card" Li said. Kaede started the incantation. Burn! Burn all that is impure! FIREY! The Firey appeared, but nothing happened. "What the. nothing happened!" Kaede wondered. "Why did that happened?" Eriol said. "He doesn't have the real Clow Cards, maybe that's it." Li said. "No way. Clow-san is with him." Sakura said. Jeust simply laughed at the situation. "All that hard work to nothing! Ha!" "No way." Kaede fell. "You're using it the wrong way." Clow said. "Huh?" "You do not have the cards, but you can enchant your weapons with it." "So. you mean that I must link it with Madoushi?" "Yes." "I see." Kaede stands up, holding the Firey again. "Trying it again? Too bad." Hydro Storm! "Get out of there!" Eriol said. "Kaede-kun!" Sakura shouted. "NOW!" Kaede scraped Firey to Madoushi. "What the." Jeust said. And pure flames came out the sword. "If I don't have the cards, I enchant it!" Kaede said. "Wow." Tomoyo said. Switch Background Music: Card Wo Tugumono, Card Captor Sakura OST 3, Track 17. "Look! The Firey!" Sakura said. Firey's image is seen through the sword. "Incredible. he's able to manifest Firey by enchanting it to the sword." Eriol exclaimed. "So. this is enchantment." Li said. "Now. let the power of Firey be felt!" Clow said. "Right." Kaede attacked. "That will not work!" Jeust said. He plunges toward the water droplets, but he feels no fear. "I know that I will beat you!" Kaede said. Madoushi links with Firey! Stinger! Firey destroyed the water. "He's winning!" Tomoyo said. "No way! You don't have that so much power!" Jeust said. "You want to see my power right? Here it is!" Kaede rushes through. Hydro Storm was no match to Fiery enchanted to Stinger. Kaede bursts through all water and stabs Jeust directly at his chest. "Kaede-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "So. Clow wants to help Kaede. maybe it's our job to help him fulfill his goal." Eriol said. "Kaede. you truly amaze me. ha! I'll wait." Li thought. "Sugoi! Kaede-kun is incredible!" Tomoyo continues to record. "Now it ends here!" Kaede mounts his final strike. Firey's anger peaks! Hell Storm! A huge tornado of pure flame lashes out, hitting Jeust left and right. "NOOOO!!!" BOOOM!!! A large explosion occurs. The barrier that surrounds Jeust and Kaede are completely destroyed. Jeust falls to the ground, he was burned really badly. The energy that makes the students sleepy is now gone. Smoke now clears, Kaede is standing. Firey's image is dissipating. "Till next time, Firey." Kaede said. Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Eriol runs toward him. "Kaede-kun!" Sakura hugs him. "Hey. it's over now." Kaede said. "Wow! I'm so blown away!" Tomoyo's eyes are sparkling. "Really? Hehehe." Li steps forward and sticks his hand out. "You're good. I'm glad that you're alright." Li said. "Sure thing." Kaede shakes his hand. "But it wonders me. how does Clow Reed know you?" Eriol asked. "I don't know, he just told me that it will come in time." Jeust got up, still badly burned. "I have no regrets now." "You're still up? I will make sure that you won't set foot on Tomoeda again!" Li is angry. "No. my job is done now." "!" Everyone gasped. "I'm here not as an enemy, but an ally. I was sent to protect the savior." Jeust said. "Savior? You mean Kaede-kun?" Sakura asked. "Yes. it's just that I want to test his skill. That's all, sorry if I had gone a bit too much." "That's ok. I already feel that you are." Kaede said. Jeust heals himself, and leaves. Switch Background Music: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, Track 25. "I have to go. I still need to find the fortuneteller." "That one. why?" "She's very dangerous. I would advise not to go near her." Jeust teleports away. The group wonders on that statement. "I wonder who that fortuneteller.is" Eriol said. "I wonder too." Li said. "But. the people will wake up soon right? How are we going to clean up this mess?" Tomoyo said. "HOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura is shocked. "Oh well." Kaede smiled.  
End of Episode VIII So, did you like it? I hope you have those songs in CD's or mp3's it will add more mood to the story. See ya! 


	10. One simple day

Messiah of the Century Legend  
A CCS Fanfiction  
Episode IX Episode IX - The guns of Love and Friendship. What is a gift? Is it the skill that a person only possesses and no other people have it? Is it a curse that a person must endure for the rest of his or her life? Each person has its own gifts and curses in life; it's up to them to change it. After the first week of classes, the students have their first weekend after school. Most are looking forward to their time break. Sakura Kinomoto is heading to Kaede's residence to invite him to go on a tour to Tomoeda. Background Music Reference: Card Captor Sakura OST 2, Track 3. She knocks on the door. "Coming!" Kaede opened the door. "Ohayo! Kaede-kun!" Sakura greeted him. "Ohayo." He replies back. "I'm here to take you to a tour of Tomoeda!" Sakura smiled. "Oh, yeah I needed that; I want to see more of this place." Kaede said. "So, come on!" "Okay." Kaede readies himself. "Eh? Oni-chan, where are you going?" Saemi asked. "Sakura-chan invites me to go on a tour of Tomoeda." "OH! I WANNA COME!" Saemi jumps around. "Ok. now get dressed now." Kaede said. "OKAY!" Saemi goes up to her room. "Your little sister sure is perky." Sakura said. "Yeah. but that's what I like about her." "Kaede! Better eat first before you go!" Kasumi said. "Okay Oka-san!" Kaede heads to the dinner table. "Kasumi-san." Sakura said. "Oh. why don't you join us in breakfast? We have more than enough for our guest." Kasumi said. "No, no thanks. I already ate." Sakura replied. "It's ok. now. please." Kaede said. "Alright." She smiled. End Background Music  
-= Minutes Later =- "Wow! The food is great!" Sakura said. "Did you like it?" Kasumi asked. "Yes! I'm so full!" "Okay. Saemi, are you ready?" Kaede asked. "Yup!" She replied. "Okay. Oka-san, we're going now." "Just be careful and take care of Saemi ok?" Kasumi said. "Ha! I can take care of myself!" Saemi said. Everybody laughed. "Hey! I'm serious!"  
--== Tomoyo's House ==-- "Sakura, will Li come along too?" Kaede asked. "Oh. he's kinda busy. So there." Sakura looked down. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll treat you when he's done." "Thanks." Sakura smiled. "Wow! This is a huge house!" Saemi is amazed. "This is my friend's house. Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said. "Wow. a mansion. are you sure we can enter?" Kaede asked. "Don't worry." The huge gate opened, and Tomoyo is waiting for them. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "Sakura-chan! Oh hello Kaede-kun and Saemi-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. "Hello! It's nice that Oni-chan has good friends." Saemi said. They smiled. "Now, let's have a snack before we go. come in." Tomoyo invited. "OK!" Everyone says. And they go inside.  
--== Li's Residence =- Li is busy on reading books, looks like that he's looking for something. "Hmm. where is it." Someone knocked at the door. "Oh it's you Wei." "Master. you have a phone call." Wei said. "Okay." Li picks up the phone and. "SYAORAN!" "Whoa! What the." Li is shocked. "EH? It's me, Meilin! Why are you so shocked like that? You don't remember me anymore?" Meilin said. "How could I forget you? With that voice of yours." "AHA! Still the same thing huh? Anyway, I'll be arriving in Japan tomorrow. And make sure you tell Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san about this!" "Okay I'll tell them." "Okay! See you!" Meilin hangs up the phone. Li looks outside, and thinking. "Oh boy. trouble strikes again."  
--== Daidouji Residence ==-- "Okay. Let's go!" Tomoyo said. "I wonder how far we can go." Saemi wondered. "Well, we'll get to see lots of things!" Sakura said. "Okay. shall we go then." Kaede said. "Yup!" Everybody says. And the group went on to their little adventure.  
--== England ==-- Passengers of Flight JP215 please board the plane. Passengers of that plane will be heading to Japan. It may seem an ordinary flight, except for one person. "I'll be home soon, I wonder how Eriol is doing right now."  
--== On With the Tour ==-- Background Music Reference: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, Track 13. "Wow. Tomoeda is a nice place." Saemi is amazed. The group heads to different locations in Tomoeda, Kaede is amazed at the place. It's like being a kid again. "So far we visited the mall, the museum, the temples." Sakura thinks of a new destination. "Hey, while we're thinking where to go next, let's have some ice cream." Kaede said. "Oh! Yes, yes! Let's have ice cream!" Saemi said. She's pulling Kaede's shirt towards the ice cream stand. "Boy, Saemi-chan sure likes ice cream." Tomoyo giggled. "Well. she loves it." Kaede said. The group heads to the ice cream stand and buys ice cream for all. They head to Penguin Park while eating it. "So, where to now?" Kaede asked while licking ice cream. Sakura looks at the watch. "Oh? It's lunch already!" She exclaimed. "Wow. we had lots of places to go. how time flies when having fun." Saemi said. "So. where should we eat lunch?" Tomoyo asked. "I know! Why not in my house? I can cook up really good food!" Sakura said. "Your house? Isn't that a bit embarrassing?" Kaede asked. "I want to see Sakura-chan's house!" Saemi said. "Saemi-chan wants to see my house? So to my house?" Sakura smiled. "Okay." "Let's go!" Sakura holds Kaede's hand. "Whoa." Kaede said. She smiles at him. "Ooh." Tomoyo giggled. "Oni-chan likes Sakura-chan. I can feel it hee hee!" Saemi thought. And the group goes to Sakura's house. On the way though, Kaede felt something to her. "I felt this warmth before. but where? Her hand is so smooth." He thought. End Background Music  
--== Hong Kong ==-- "Am I doing the right thing?" Meilin is prepared to head to the airport. She only needs to wait for a taxi. Though, she's somehow confused on the idea that she will return to Japan. Those events happened back then still haunt her. "Will they accept me again? I'm so scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Will they?" A taxi approaches. "What if they didn't accept me? What if they banish me again?" Tears started to fall. "I have to. I have to be strong!" And she bravely accepts her willingness to return to Japan.  
--== Misanagi Residence ==-- "RRRIIINNNGGG!!!" "Eh? Now who would call at this moment?" Chisato said. She's cooking lunch, and the phone interrupted her. "Okay." She picks up the phone. . "One-san! Wow, you don't call that much. What's up?" "Here. I'll be returning to Japan in a few hours." The woman said. "Oh! Visiting me eh? Or do you miss Tomoeda?" "Of course that! But also, the time has come." "Oh. you mean the Messiah?" "Yes. I want to teach him skills. Clow Reed entrusted me." "Yeah. I already met him. He's cute." Chisato giggled. "Oh the usual you. Oh better go now, the plane will depart soon." "Okay. See you then." The woman hangs up. Chisato hangs up the phone and went back to the kitchen to finish the dish. "Now things are really interesting in this little town." "Isn't that right. Kaho?"  
--== Sakura's House ==-- Background Music Reference: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, Track 8. "We're here." Sakura said. Kaede and Saemi see the Kinomoto Residence for the first time. "It's not that big but its home." "That's ok. a home is far better than a house." Kaede said. "Beautiful yet simple." Saemi said. "Let's go in now ok?" Tomoyo went inside. The group went in. "Tadaima!" Sakura greeted. "Oh, the monster is home." Touya said. "GGGRRRRRRR!!!" Sakura steps on Touya's foot. "OOOWWWW!!!" "Monster?" Kaede wonders. "It's Touya-kun's tease to Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. "Oh." Saemi said. "Hey. Oh? Kaede please come in!" Touya said. Kaede and Saemi heads to the living room. "She must be your little sister am I right?" Touya said. "Yeah. Saemi." Kaede replied. "I'm Saemi Suzuhara! I'm pleased to meet you. er." Saemi introduces herself. "I'm Touya Kinomoto. Older brother of monster. er. Sakura." Touya introduces himself. Sakura looked at him with an evil glare. "Feel free to rest and relax while we're waiting." At this point, Kaede, Saemi and Touya have a discussion, about Tomoeda, the people and about the Suzuhara Family. Sakura and Tomoyo started cooking. "You are working hard to have a good lunch." Fujitake said. "Oto-san! Yup! We want to make Kaede-kun and Saemi-chan feel at home." Sakura said. "And I'm here to help Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Okay. let me also help you. Is that alright?" "Yup!"  
-= Minutes Later =- "Let's eat!" "So. how's life here?" Fujitake asked. "Well. I still need to adjust, but I feel great." Kaede answered. "Yeah! I have lots of friends already!" Saemi added. "Well, treat this house as your own ok?" "Sure!" The two said. And they continue to eat. Afterwards. "Wow! I'm so full!" Saemi said. "Sakura-san worked hard to cook us lunch." Fujitake said. "Wow! You're really good!" Kaede praised her. "Oh it's nothing." Sakura blushed. "Well, she only does that when there are guests here." Touya said. Sakura threw her slipper to his head. TONK! "Hey!" Touya reacted. Everyone laughed. "Oh, does this thing happen often?" Kaede asked. "Well, Touya often teases Sakura-san." Fujitake said. "Yeah, that's because she's a monster." Touya added. TONK! Another slipper was thrown by Sakura. "Oni-chan!" Laughter filled the room. End Background Music  
-= Minutes Later =- Fujitake and Touya are cleaning up the car while Tomoyo is playing with Saemi. Kaede helped Sakura clean up the dishes. "Oh. you shouldn't do that. you're our guest." Sakura said. "That's ok. By the way, where is your mother?" Kaede asked. Sakura was silenced. "Oh, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry." "No, it's ok. You see." "I think I know. your mother passed away right?" "Yes. but I'm happy that she's still here, guiding us." "That's the way! We must always have a positive outlook of our life." "You know. you sounded like Syaoran." "Really?" Sakura smiled. The cleanups are done, the two rests at the living room watching TV. "What a day." Kaede said. "Yeah, but you guys have fun right?" Sakura asked. "Yup!" Then, he remembered something. "Huh?"  
--== Flashback ==-- "What if Touya finds me here?" "Don't worry, Oni-chan won't be home till later." Sakura said. Syaoran is still reluctant to go in. "Come on! Please?" "Uh. ok? What can I do?" "Yay!" Sakura exclaimed. She pushed Syaoran in.  
--== End of Flashback ==-- "What is that?" Kaede wondered. "Eh?" Sakura is puzzled. "Oh. nothing." "Why are those things flash on me?" He thought. And then. Background Music Reference: Card Captor Sakura OST 2, Track 16. "Come Here." "Huh? Did you hear that?" "Yeah. what was that?" Sakura wondered. "Let's check it out." Kaede got up. "Sure." They followed the voice around. It leads to the basement. "Open Here." There is a handle hidden at the bookcase. "Should we open it?" Sakura asked. "Well, let's find out." Kaede said. They pry the handle open, a room appeared. "I didn't know that there's a secret here." Sakura said. "Let's be careful, who knows what's in it." Kaede said. They entered the room, it's full of books, and there's a box on top of a table. "What's that box? It seems mysterious." Kaede said. Sakura tries to touch to box, but a force field repelled her. "A shield? Why?" Sakura wondered. "Open it. Please. it has been waiting for you." "Okay." Sakura uses the Sword Card. Mighty blade! Cut down the barrier! SWORD! She tried to slash the barrier, but nothing happened. "Hmm. let me try." Kaede summons Madoushi. He slashes it, but like Sakura, it ends up nothing. "What are we going to do?" Sakura wondered. Kaede thinks about the situation. "Maybe, let's slash it together." "That might work." They both slashed at the force field simultaneously. And the field broke. "Yay! We did it!" Sakura is happy. "Now let's see what's inside it." Kaede opens the box. There lies a gun, which color is gold, shines throughout the room. Switch Background Music: Card Captor Sakura OST 1, Track 6. "Well done Messiah. You have found the first half of the gun." A voice is heard. Kaede picks it up, and it illuminates. "What do you mean "first half" of the gun?" Kaede asked. "It has two pieces; one symbolizes Love, the other Friendship. You have shown one of those qualities. I'll let you decide on what's that." The voice replied. "So. you're saying that there are two guns?" Sakura asked. "Yes. The other one will wait for you soon." The voice answered. "Then I will find it." Kaede said. "No need to worry. it will find you." "Eh?" "You'll know it when it finds you." The voice fades away. "I'm glad that I was able to meet you, Messiah. I can now rest." The voice disappeared. "Oh. That gun is truly something." Sakura said. "Yeah." Kaede looks at the gun, still shimmering. End Background Music  
End of Episode IX So, what do you think? Is it good? 


End file.
